


Welcome to Hell

by Ghostofawarrior



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Babies, Birth, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack and Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Mangina, Mpreg, No Alcohol Was Involved In This, PURE CRACK FOLKS. PURE CRACK., Slight Beast Titan (only mentioned...maybe), TAKE YO HOLY WATER AND BLEACH FOR THIS, This is just crack with some fluff...and maybe nsfw, Titan Annie, Titan Babies, Titan Bertolt, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Pregnancy, Titan Reiner, Titan Shifters do NOT exist in this AU, Titan Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), do not take this seriously please, lord why, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofawarrior/pseuds/Ghostofawarrior
Summary: Every deviant titan thought that their lifestyles would be ordinary, especially the Female and Colossal titans. What they didn't knew was the extreme hell they were about to face when the one and only Armored titan comes back with their target... But not as they thought he'd be.((THIS CRACK FIC IS INSPIRED BY TOKI'S SIN "Pregnant and a Titan". FOR THOSE WONDERING FROM WHOM I GOT THE NAMES OF THE TITANS, READ REDCOASTER'S TITAN EREN AU FIC "Rogue"))





	1. Surprise. I Will Be A Dad.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedCoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoaster/gifts), [Tokilono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokilono/gifts).



> AND AFTER EDITING THE 1ST CHAPTER, I CAME TO A DECISION TO POST THIS. RIGHT NOW.
> 
> Note: Rogue/Armored is a CRACK pairing inspired by a meme on Tumblr (by RedCoaster) and Toki's crack fic. Even if I seemed to make this a serious fic, it is still crack, AKA something that will never happen in "Rogue" or "Pregnant and a Titan Too" (even if it's crack as well)
> 
> Enjoy chapter 1 AND SIIIIIN.

It was a silent and peaceful afternoon. The sun had rose just a few hours ago, announcing the beginning of the day for every titan. Some had surprisingly decided to head off training or find food for their pups and families, taking the free time they had for now. Beside a small pond, a certain skinless female titan sat cross-legged, her arms resting on her legs as her ocean eyes were closed. Her brow seemed relaxed as she hummed, relaxing and looking concentrated on her meditation. The titan kept in deep on her task, unaware of a familiar scent coming to her nostrils and the sound of deep footsteps, until...

 

" **LUANA**!"

 

Said titan snapped her eyes open, a yelp escaping from her throat as she almost fell on her back. As she tried to stand up, she glanced at Goliath up, who had this one and only look that screamed "help" on his face. Luana scowled at the titan, obviously disturbed and angered by the fact that the Colossal Titan disrupted her peace.

 

" **WHAT...NOW**?" Luana growled. " **DID THEY- MANAGED TO GET...THE COORDINATE? WHERE...IS HE...?** "

 

The Female Titan awaited for an answer. However, the taller titan gulped, looking uneasy. Luana only sighed and fully managed to stand, her arms crossed to her chest as her left foot lightly tapped repeatedly to the ground, growing impatient. During the years she had trained with her titan companions in order to capture the Coordinate, Luana had learned that Goliath could get rather nervous and frightened when it came to explaining things like how he and Ansgar nearly got in trouble during training sessions. In the end, they would always get punished by Ezekiel, since Luana never participated into getting herself into their "silly" antics.

 

That wasn't the case this time, however.

 

Goliath took a deep breath, looking at Luana down straight in the eye. **"WELL...WE DIDN'T YET...BUT...ANSGAR CAMME AND... YOU- MIGHT WANT TTO COME AND LOOK...FOR YOURSELF...** "

 

Luana raised her brow, confused. Thus, she shrugged and followed the nervous Colossal Titan, who mentally prayed that Luana would manage to help him this time.

 

What has Ansgar got himself into?

\-------

 

" **ANSGAR WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!**?"

Goliath quickly entered in panic, quickly grabbing Luana who yelled, roared, and struggled in his grip. He gave Ansgar a 'I tried' look as Luana continued throwing a tantrum at the Armored. When Goliath had lead the Female Titan straight away from their territory, she wasn't expecting to witness this.

 

Ansgar, with the most nervous and scared face, helding the Coordinate's hand. As Luana was about to demand what was going on, she suddenly saw the bump on the skinned titan's stomach, which was surprisingly large. It didn't took more than a minute to make Luana realize what was going on and started yelling and nearly attacking the Armored titan.

 

" **I WASN'T... ROOTING...FOR YOU... BUT STILL!** " Luana screeched, pointing at Ansgar. " **WE TRUSTED YOU...AND YOU DO THIS?**!"

 

Ansgar gulped, taking a glance at the Coordinate, then at Goliath. Both skinless titans and the skinned titan looked at each other, feeling the awkwardness surge through the atmosphere as Luana kept yelling

 

" **YOU HAD...ONE JOB ANSGAR. ONE JOB!**!" Luana raised a finger up, snarling. " **AND NOW...EZEKIEL WILL KILL YOU**!"

 

No one answered as Luana kept arguing, almost getting to a point where she almost was pulling her blonde hair out and scratching her face, automatically entering in stress. Goliath watched as the Coordinate shyly hid behind Ansgar, who patted his shoulder in reassurance, but still looked frightened and nervously at the female. The Colossal had began to wonder how did this happened. Was he with the Coordinate all this time with no intention to capture him and succeed his mission? No wonder Ansgar was out for so long. But why? What was the real reason? Why would he mate with someone as... dumb as the Coordinate?

 

Ansgar cleared his throat, taking a step forward with the Coordinate behind him. " **GUYSS... I CANN EXPLAIN-** "

 

" **OH OF COURSE YOU...WILL**." Luana cut him off sarcastically. " **ONCE I...TEAR THAT STUPID COORDINATE APART**!"

 

Suddenly, Ansgar's expression changed. From frightened to an expression that none of the two other skinless titans had expected from their companion. His brow frowned as he parted his armor, showing his clenched teeth. A growl almost escaped from his throat as he held the Coordinate's hand tightly, not harming him though, and brought him closer to him in a protective embrace. Goliath and Luana's jaws nearly dropped at this. Even the blonde titan stopped struggling and yelling as she went still, looking like almost like a doll in Goliath's hand. Goliath's dark eyes widened, bewildered by Ansgar's sudden action. Why was the Armored acting like this? Why wasn't he already bringing the Coordinate to Ezekiel already? Then, realization came upon the Colossal Titan as he blinked. Was this...was this what he thought it was? Where they actually -

 

" **HISS NAME... IS ROGUE**." Ansgar said, venom filling his guttural voice. " **MY MATE**."

 

The other two deviants froze, their eyes widened in pure shock and disbelief at the Armored's sudden comment. Ansgar still held the Coordinate, who looked troubled at at the same time, afraid. He hid himself more into Ansgar, and Luana and Goliath swore that they heard him whimper.

 

" **YEAH...YOU HEARD ME. WE MATED**." Ansgar frowned. " **AFTER OUR FIGHT...BACK AT A FOREST..**." He kept on explaining his first "experience" with his mate, not giving a damn about his two fellow warriors' reactions.

 

Suddenly, silence fell upon the four titans as they glanced at each other. The awkward atmosphere came back once again as no one said anything. While Luana was still trying to process what the hell Ansgar had just said, she could feel the weight that was holding her slowly letting go as she suddenly fell to the ground on her face with a grunt.

 

Before anyone could say something, Goliath fainted.

 

\---------

 

After the little scenario that had just happened a few minutes ago, Luana and Ansgar had managed to drag Goliath (don't ask how, they were just able to) a bit more further from titan territory despite his weight and height, with "Rogue" following them. The three didn't want to get the attention of any mindless, abnormal, or even deviant titan. Hell, if any deviant were to see them, he or she would've reported this scenario to Ezekiel in a heartbeat. As Goliath still laid out cold, Ansgar and...his mate had decided to explain to Luana everything from the beginning. As they explained, Luana paced back and forth, with a hand on her chin while listening attentively yet reluctantly.

 

" **SO...LET ME GET...THIS STRAIGHT**." Luana spoke, glancing at the two mates. " **IT WAS...MATING SEASON FOR OUR KIND...AND YOU AND...THE COORDINATE-** "

 

" _ **ROGUE**_." Ansgar cut her off, somewhat a bit irritated by Luana keep calling his mate the Coordinate. Luana quickly nodded, waving a hand dismissively, looking as if she didn't give a damn.

 

" **RIGHT, OF COURSE**." The blonde titan shrugged. " **AS I WAS SAYING...YOU TWO...WERE THE ONLY ONES THERE WHEN...IT HAPPENED**." Luana simply said, not wanting to literally say "Ansgar's dick suddenly appeared and he had to mate Rogue because if he didn't then the thing would hurt like a bitch and bam, the pup was made."

 

The other two titans nodded at the short re-explanation Luana gave.

 

" **OKAY. BUT EXPLAIN...** " Luana's calm and serious demeanor changed back to her stressed one as she stopped her tracks, pointing at the two titans. " **WHY?** "

 

The two other titans suddenly grew confused, simultaneously tilting their heads to the side in question. What did Luana meant by that?

 

Seeing their idiocy, Luana face palmed. _Male titans. No wonder us Females don't mate with all of them._

" **WHAT I MEANT IS THAT...** " Luana took a deep breath. She was still trying to process this whole fact into her heard, still feeling angered and shocked. " **WHY...DID YOU ACCEPTED HIM...AS A MATE."**

 

Ansgar suddenly arched his brow, crossing his arms to his chest. " **ARRE YOU...QUESTIONING MY BOND...WITH ROGUE?** "

 

" **NOOOO, I'M QUESTIONING...IF YOU'LL GROW EYEBROWS**." Luana rolled her eyes sarcastically and Ansgar deadpanned at her. He didn't need to be reminded about his non-existent eyebrows. " **OF COURSE I AM... QUESTIONING YOUR BOND. UNLESS... "ROGUE" HAS DECIDED TO JOIN OUR SIDE...** "

 

" **ABBOUT THAT...** " Ansgar pointed out at her last statement. " **NO. WE'RE ABBORTTING...THE MISSION.** "

 

Luana's jaw suddenly dropped. She groaned, sliding her hands through her face. Didn't he cared about the fact that Ezekiel was going to kill him for this?!

 

" **ARE YOU SERIOUSLY...GROWING SOFT!**?" The blonde titan snapped. " **WHY ARE YOU-** "

 

" **WHY INSSTEAD OF ASSKING...YOU DECCIDE TO HEAR US OUT**?" Ansgar interrupted. " **AND TRRUST ME... I WON'T END UP DEAD**.”

 

Luana was about to argue back, but she suddenly had gone speechless. She clenched her teeth and her fists. All this time, everything that she longed for was to capture the Coordinate and prove herself worthy as a warrior- and now, Ansgar was crushing that wish. She let her hands relax, sighing as she sat down with a frown on her face. Just how on Earth could the Armored turn on his kind like this? Why?

 

Seeing that Luana had reluctantly decided to listen once again, Ansgar spoke. " **TO START OFF...AT FIRST, YES; MY INTENTION... WASN'T THIS. BUT...THINGS HAVE CHANGED." He lowered his head as he continued. "EVER SINCE...THIS HAPPENED, I'VE STARTED TO QUESTION... IF MY MISSION WAS REALLY WORTH IT... WHEN I CAME BACK TO THE WALLS AND... STAYED WITH ROGUE AND THE SCOUTS...I REALIZED MANY THINGS**." He took Rogue's hand into his, not even sparing a glance at any behemoth. " **THE HUMANS... THEY'RE REALLY NOT...WHAT WE THOUGHT THEY ARE... SOME OF THEM ARE KIND... INCREDIBLE, SKILLED, GENEROUS, HONEST, AND...ENTERTAINING.** " He almost let out a chuckle, remembering some of the times he used to spend with certain members of the Scouts. " **YOU HAVE TO...ACTUALLY SEE THEM, LUANA. I DON'T THINK... WE HAVE TO ERADICATE HUMANITY. ALSO... I... MANAGED TO FIND... A FAMILY...AFTER MINE PASSED AWAY...** " He smiled up at Rogue, who smiled back at him in return, yet his smile faded at the sudden revelation. Ansgar's family, as in mother, father, and possibly siblings, were dead?

 

" **OKAY, PAUSE**." Luana held a hand in front of her, gesturing the Armored to stop speaking. " **FAMILY...?** "

 

" **LUANA...YOU HHAD TO REMEMBERR...WHAT EZEKKIEL'S KIND DID...TO MAKE MEE JOIN THE MISSION..**." Ansgar sighed.

 

Luana was silent for a few seconds before she nodded, deciding not to push over on the delicate subject. She glanced at the mates, before looking at their hands intertwined. Rogue wore a look of confusement as he glanced at Ansgar, then at Luana. Sensing that he was about to ask, the Female titan halted him.

 

" **DON'T...ASK. IT...BETTER IF HE DOESN'T...REPLAY THOSE EVENTS IN HIS MIND. ALL I CAN SAY... IS THAT IT WAS TOO...PAINFUL FOR HIM**." Luana sighed, closing her eyes. " **ANYWAYS...WE HAVE OTHER...IMPORTANT MATTERS. WHAT DO YOU TWO...CAME HERE FOR?** "

 

The two other titans looked at the Female, surprised that her angered demeanor suddenly changed. Rogue had the urge to ask about Luana's sudden change mood, but he decided to answer her question.

 

" **UHHHH.... EII AN GIIIIVING BIIIRTH IN...FOURRR WEEEEKS**." Rogue explained. " **ANSSGGAAR... TOLD NEEEE THAT EII SHOULD...SEEEEK HELP WHEN...I STAAART GIVING BIIIRTH**."

 

Luana hummed in thought, putting her hand in her chin again. From what she saw from other female titans or male hermaphrodites, when it came to giving birth, they were in too much constant pain for endless hours while pushing at their hips, hoping for the pup or pups to come out as soon as possible for the pain to end quickly. Additionally, they were going to need extra physical support while they give birth. The Female titan pondered, slowly understanding why Rogue and Ansgar needed help, especially from someone like her. If something like that were to happen, who could help Rogue give birth? Besides, Ansgar was her fellow warrior; to not help a comrade was something unacceptable from her perspective. She was still feeling unconvinced however for many reasons. One, she, Ezekiel, and Goliath, were betrayed. Two, she didn't even wanted to learn that graphic detail Ansgar had just gave to her and the Colossal a few minutes ago. And three, she still didn't feel comfortable with the idea of aborting the mission. What if Ezekiel finds out and sends a whole pack of deviants to kill them all? What if this is a trap to lure her to the flying humans and kill her and maybe Goliath? What if-

 

_Oh what the hell._

 

The "fuck it all" side of Luana suddenly came to life as she sighed, coming to a decision.

 

" **FINE...I'LL HELP**." She stood up. " **BUT FIRST.... WE MUST FIND MEHR... WE'LL SIT ON GOLIATH'S SHOULDER WHILE WE...LOOK FOR HER. HE KNOWS WHERE SHE WANDERS**."

 

Ansgar nodded as he helped Rogue to stand up. He glanced at Luana who walked closer to the still out-cold Colossal titan, arriving just beside his face. Taking a deep breath, she let out a long, ear-piercing screech right into his ear. At the disturbing noise, Ansgar and Rogue groaned as they tapped their ears, teeth clenched and eyes shut. In an instant, Goliath's eyes opened and he sat up with a yelp, rubbing his ears and blinking. Luana stopped screeching, seeing that she had managed to wake him up and turned to the mates.

 

" **AND THIS...IS HOW YOU WAKE UP...A COLOSSAL TITAN**."

 

" **LUANNA I'M SUFFFFERRING TOO MUCH**!"

 

" **YOU - SHUT UP, GOLIATH**."

\---------------

 

" **ARE WE...THERE YET?** "

 

" **ALMOST...** " Luana responded to Ansgar as she sniffed madly, almost urgently, perching herself on Goliath's shoulder. " **I CAN'T...MANAGE TO GET HER SCENT THOUGH...** "

 

"I CAN'T SEE HER EITHER..." Goliath narrowed his eyes down through the immense crowd of trees below him. **"IT SHOULDN'T BE HARRRD TO...LOOK FOR HERR. SHE ISS...THE ONLY FEMALE LEAPER IN...THIS AREA**."

 

Luana nodded in agreement as she kept focusing herself, looking for Mehr. Suddenly, a painful groan reached her ears as her attention was driven to Rogue, who sat on his back beside Goliath's large neck, rubbing his belly. Ansgar also did the same, comforting his mate and soothing him as he mumbled things Luana couldn't manage to hear. Luana tilted her head. To her, titan pregnancy was rather odd. She had never heard of what kinds of things could it cause to a hermaphrodite or a female titan. One thing that she knew is that she was glad to avoid receiving the sex ed classes from Ezekiel, but something in her mind told her that she should've taken it. The female shrugged at the thought. Why should she thought? Female titans like her were not that popular when it came to choosing a mate to reproduce with; only hermaphrodite and male ones had managed to keep the titan race existing. (Well, some titan races. Sorry Hunter Titans!)

 

And, she figured, that after hearing Ansgar's explanation about how he one Rogue mated, she would've preferred to not reproduce and probably die alone someday.

 

Also, another thought came to her: how the fuck did female titans started existing. Luana clenched her head, giving a long sigh. There were too many questions she really didn't know if she wanted them answered or not.

 

Suddenly, the three felt Goliath come into a halt as Goliath sniffed slowly. Seeing this, Luana sniffed and looked down from Goliath's shoulder, confirming her companion's suspicion. Mehr was close by.

" **I'LL FIND HER..." Luana said. "YOU ALL...STAY HERE**."

 

Quickly, Goliath extended his palm at her as she jumped and landed safely on it, before the Colossal lowered her down to the surface. As Luana landed on her feet, she glanced at her surroundings, which was in some part of a large forest and a few feet away from a mountain. Sniffing, she walked, tracking down Mehr's scent. It didn't surprised her that Mehr was probably wandering around these woods. Ever since her kind got to live separate ways, Mehr had decided to go through other places than rather staying at her territory. Slowly, as she walked through the trees, Luana could feel the scent growing stronger each step she took, still looking forward, when...

 

" **CAME TO VISIT?** "

 

Luana almost jumped and turned, seeing none other than the female Leaper Titan sitting on a large branch of a tree, glancing at her with an arched eyebrow. Luana sighed before crossing her arms.

 

" **MORE OR...LESS. WE NEED TO TALK**."

The five meter titan was silent until she scoffed, leaping from the tree to another. " **I ALREADY TOLD YOU... I'M NOT WORKING FOR EZEKIEL...** "

 

" **ABOUT THAT... THE MISSION...HAS BEEN CANCELED... BY ANSGAR'S CALL**." Luana sighed once again, leaning against a bark of a tree. Mehr let out a questioning hum.

 

" **WELL THANK GOD...BUT WHY**?"

 

 **"...JUST FOLLOW ME...CAN YOU**?"

\------

" **... WHAT. THE. HELL**." Mehr blinked, hunched over Luana's shoulder as she blinked. Mehr had expected that the titans that literally came to threaten her life multiple times if she didn't cooperated with them were about to kill her then and there, but no. When she arrived with Luana away from her peace spot, she had witnessed probably the most shocking thing she has ever seen in her life.

 

There he was. The Coordinate. Or, in much detailed words, a pregnant Coordinate.

 

Mehr blinked once again, growing awkwardly silent as she glanced at the huge bump, unaware of the Coordinate's nervous sweating. "SO...WHO IS THE FATHER?"

 

Once again, there was an eternal silence. Luana gave a small cough as she elbowed Ansgar, who glared at her before sighing, placing his hand on Rogue's shoulder. Once again, Mehr blinked, still confused.

 

" **...HOW**?"

" **PPLEAASE DON'T**." Goliath groaned, face palming. " **DON'T ASK**."

 

" **TOO LATE**." Luana sighed. Both titans, who have already heard Ansgar's long and unnecessary explanation tapped their ears. Ansgar sneered at them before he sighed, with Rogue still hidden behind nervously.

 

" **WELL MEHR...WHERE SHOULD I START...** " The Armored sighed. He then glanced at Rogue, then at Luana, Goliath, and finally Mehr...and spoke again. " **IT ALL STARTED IN A FIGHT...BETWEEN ROGUE AND I. MY... MANHOOD APPEARED SUDDENLY, MEANING THAT... IT WAS MATING SEASON FOR MY KIND. SINCE...ROGUE AND I WERE THE ONLY ONES THERE...I HAD NO CHOICE. I...** "

 

" **Oh boy, here goes nothing...** " Goliath gulped as he whispered.

 

" **It felt...strange at first. I never... thought it would feel- pleasant, but as time passed, it got... Better? Well, I think you'd know... that since you've gone through that experience... Mehr. You know, those... legendary deities, heroes, or... even the Warhammer Titans with their things... called swords and they... stab their enemy through the gut? Well... Imagine doing that... but repeatedly... like, you thrust in and out the sword... from your enemy till it comes to a point... when they die.... Yep, that's how I mated with... Rogue; till I impregnated him**."

 

And once again, that familiar and awkward silence came above them again. Rogue swore he felt his face started to heat up as he covered it. Luana and Goliath face palmed, while Mehr still blinked but at the same time he face yelled "kill me".

 

" **OH...OKAY**." Mehr shrugged. " **YOU JUST...MENTALLY KILLED ME**."

 

"...  **WANT ME TO-"**

 

**"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD... NO. I KNOW... HOW MATING WORKS. YOU DIDN'T... HAD TO EXPLAIN ME."**


	2. Beginning of a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the five deviants decide to move out to Mehr's territory, new questions and curiosities arise in spite of Rogue's pregnancy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I edited chapter two (way too fast, ik). In truth, I had these chapters already written before doing my AO3 account, but NOT edited and fully detailed. This'll probably be the only time I upload a chapter from one day to another (that is if I delay myself on editing the other chapter). The total of chapters for this pure fuckery will probably be from 8 to 10. I'll also be writing on my other upcoming works, which are "From Gods to Demons" (already posted), a Titan Eren AU fic coming soon, and maaaany other works that might and/or might not be based on SNK. I do look forward for some feedback from you guys! 
> 
> Reminding you all once again: THIS IS A CRACK FIC. ROGUE/ANSGAR IS CRACK. I may have made this fic a "tad" serious, but trust me, this was written on a series of ideas that my mind suddenly popped out from fucking nowhere (it's a lie. it was thanks to Tokilono and RedCoaster. I saw the meme on Tumblr, read Tokilono's crack fic, and bam, my mind went all drunk). This is something that will NEVER happen in "Rogue" or "Pregnant and a Titan Too" (as far as I know since idk what Toki's future ideas for her crack fics are). 
> 
> So, without further ado, enjoy!

After the four titans managed to find Mehr, they all decided to gather around in Mehr’s small hiding place, which turned out to be a small cove. Goliath had decided to stay outside due to his height and sat by the bark of the cove’s tree, listening to the conversation taking place inside the cove and keeping an eye out for any titan coming. The Colossal gave out a long sigh. How on Earth could they get like this?

 

**“WE ARE LEAVING.”**

 

**“WWHAT ABOUT...EZEKIEL?”**

 

**“OUR LIVES...ARE MORE IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW. IF WE TELL HIM NOW… HE’LL PROBABLY GO ON A...KILLING RAMPAGE. STARTING WITH YOU, ANSGAR… OR PROBABLY ROGUE.”**

 

Rogue winced, hearing the Female Titan's logical explanation. If they all confronted Ezekiel, he wouldn't even take the news lightly. Ansgar had told him countless times that the Beast Titan was probably the most despicable titan to exist. Rogue sighed, steam escaping from his maw. It was probably true, giving the fact that he was one of the titans responsible of many atrocities, including the extinction of his kind and the death of Ansgar’s family. Speaking of which, the titan glanced at his mate, who was looking at Luana sternly as they discussed plans. He almost started to feel sympathy for the Armored. For Ansgar, if he actually refused to commit such crimes against humanity, that would mean that his family ended up being taken away from him. It made sense to Rogue if he looked at it that way, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something more to it. He would have to ask him later. 

 

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, he turned to the other three deviants, bringing his attention back at them.

 

**“THE SCOUTS...WILL PRROBABLY ASSUME YOUR DEATHS...IF WE TELL EZEKIEL.”** Luana said. 

 

Ansgar sighed. He glanced at Rogue, then at his mate’s pregnant belly. Luana was right. The last thing the Armored wanted was to put his family’s lives at risk and worry the Scouts. He knew how fondly Armin and Mikasa cared for Rogue just as he himself also cares for him. Even if he didn't know if the Scouts cared for him or not, he did held them a big amount of respect and loyalty after he mated with Rogue. It was thanks to Rogue that he was finally able to see how Hunter Titans actually saw humans as. Not all humans deserve to suffer or die. He didn't wished for that for any human. And he wasn't going to lose his family again. Not this time. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, feeling Rogue’s hand on top of his.  **“WE’LL LEAVE...BUT FIRST, WE NEEEDD SOME...FOOD FOR ROGUE.”**

 

**“HATE TO...CHANGE THE SUBJECT, BUT I HAVE TO FIND MY PUP BACK HOME...FIRST.”** Mehr suddenly cut in. The three other titans turned to the smaller deviant, surprised.

 

**“YYOU HAVE A...PUP?”** Ansgar wide eyed, bewildered. Amused, Mehr smirked. 

 

**“SHE’S...BEING WELL TAKEN CARE OF… I DON'T WANT HER TO BE EXPOSED HERE AND...RISK HER LIFE WHILE I ROAM HERE.”** Mehr sighed.  **“MAYBE PERHAPS… I HAVE SOME FOOD BACK THERE. I CAN SHOW YOU ALL THE WAY-”**

 

**“TITANS... INCOMING!”** Goliath yelled from outside. Growing alarmed, Luana, Mehr, and Ansgar quickly stood up as the Armored helped Rogue up, who was as alarmed as everyone as well. The four simultaneously sniffed and looked at each other, desperate.

 

“ **WE HAVE TO GO!”** Mehr yelled, running on all fours out from her cove.  **“GOLIATH… CARRY US!”**

 

Quick and carefully, Ansgar picked Rogue up, who was about to argue, and rushed outside, following Mehr. Luana followed suit as they rushed towards Goliath, who already had his hand extended towards them. They climbed on top of it before the Colossal guided them to his shoulder, quickly getting away from the place despite his slowness. They could clearly hear other footsteps from below, assuming that other titans were still following them. Mehr looked behind them and growled.

 

**“SHIT… THEY'RE ABNORMALS.”** Mehr hissed.  **“AT LEAST THEY'RE NOT DEVIANTS LIKE...ONE OF US, BUT STILL…”**

 

**“WE'LL LURREE THEM OFF.”** Luana simply spoke.  **“WE CAN- LOSE THEM...THAT EASILY...UNLESS…”**  She glanced at Rogue. Rogue glanced back at

her, confused as he tilted his head. Seeing what Luana was truly meaning, Ansgar wide eyed. They couldn't expose Rogue to danger! What if he and their pup get hurt while he uses the Coordinate ability?! 

 

**“NOOOO!”** Ansgar bellowed. “ **IT'S...TOOO DANGEROUS!”**

 

**“I HATE TO SAY IT...BUT ANSGAR'S RRIGHT.”** Goliath nodded grimly. “ **AS MMUCH AS I AGREE...THAT ROGUE'S POWER MIGHT WORK...THERE CAN BE CERTAIN RRRISKS WITH THE PUP…”**

 

Luana went silent, considering what Ansgar and Goliath had told her. She sighed, if only there was some way…

 

Rogue gave out a soft whine, feeling disappointed in himself. He wasn't able to use his ability like this. He didn't wanted to endanger his pup’s life, even if he wanted for those damn abnormals to stop following them. Rogue looked down, feeling completely and utterly useless. If only he already gave birth-!

 

Suddenly, a strong rumble interrupted his thoughts. Rogue yelled, feeling himself tumbling until he managed to get a hold of Ansgar's shoulder, who rapidly held him, preventing the two of them from falling off from Goliath’s shoulder. Luana and Mehr nearly tumbled as well, but managed to get ahold of themselves. Goliath let out a growl, looking down as if he was trying to pry off something from his leg.

 

**“DAMN IT...THEY GOT US.”** Mehr growled. 

 

**“NNOT FOR… LONGG…”** Goliath growled.  **“EVERYONE...HANG ON TTIGHT.”**

 

Everyone quickly hung themselves on Goliath’s neck. The Colossal could practically feel nails digging the left side of his neck, but he didn't mind. With a growl vibrating from his throat, he swept his right leg up, where the abnormal titans were climbing on, and sent them flying off way too far from them. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Mehr jumped to Goliath's right shoulder.

 

**“LET'S GET GOING… I’LL POINT YOU THE WAY.”**

 

**\--------**

 

Two hours had passed since they have abandoned the cove. While Mehr was pointing Goliath the directions to her territory, the other three titans sat on the Colossal’s opposite shoulder, relaxing through the whole travel. Luckily, they still haven't been spotted by any titan, mindless or not. Luana lightly sharpened her nails with her hardened opposite hand, waiting to get to their destiny. She glanced from the corner of her eye at Rogue and Ansgar. The expecting titan and his mate seemed to have a conversation which the female didn't paid much attention to during their whole journey. What mostly caught her attention was on the drastic change the Coordinate had taken since his pregnancy. From what she saw last time from him, Rogue had a well-build body, sharp on every side. Now, he was a lot more curvier and seemed to have gained some fat on parts of his body like his arms, ankles, legs, thighs, and even-and unbelievably- his rear side. His belly seems way too huge for a regular pregnant titan, hermaphrodite or female. During her whole lifetime, Luana would often see other pregnant titans with their abdomens’ size and shape increasing into a size of a giant boulder, before they started to give birth and gone through a process so they could go back to the normal state they were before they mated. From Luana’s perspective, Rogue’s belly seemed to be the size of not one, but probably two or  **three** giant boulders. The female frowned, feeling confused. Then, she began to wonder; was Mehr’s abdomen this large during her pregnancy? She never met the small Leaper when she was pregnant, so Luana couldn't tell. Maybe it was because Rogue ate a lot? He didn't eat humans at all, so maybe some vegetables? Fruits? Luana could feel a headache starting to form as she sighed, rubbing her head. This was making her a mental mess everytime she pondered about it.

 

Rogue and Ansgar had suddenly paused their conversation to look at a stressed Luana. Both titans blinked at the mood of the female. Was she still feeling betrayed after their confrontation? 

 

**“ISS SHEE OKAAEE?”** Rogue mumbled. Ansgar sighed, resting his back on Goliath’s neck while he still sat.

 

**“I DON'T KNOW ANYMORREE… I MEAN… SHE** **_IS_ ** **KINDD OF...BIPPOLARm”** He shrugged. Rogue glanced at him before looking at Luana.up

 

**“SEEEE… DIIIID KILLLLED NNYYY IRSST SQUAAD…”** Rogue sighed. He wasn't still fond of trusting the Female into helping them. “ **ANSGAAAR… SHOUUULD WE TAAALK TA ERR…?”**

 

**“YEAH… MAYYYBE WE SHOULDD…”** Ansgar nodded, raising an arm and waving. “ **LUANA. GOT A...MINUTE?”**

 

Hearing her name being called, Luana turned and moved herself towards the two titans. Instead of asking what did they called her for, she kept her glance at Rogue’s belly. 

 

**“IS THAT… A NORMAL SIZE FOR… AN UNBORN PUP?”** Luana asked. She wanted to free herself from her damn curiosity and questions. Even if she rather wanted her doubts unresponded, that nagging feeling in her head was bothering her too much. 

 

Both Ansgar and Rogue suddenly furrowed their brows. Rogue opened his maw once again to speak.  **“AAAAT DO YUUU ME-”**

 

**“NOW THAT YOU ASK THAT…”** The three turned to see Mehr arriving towards them, jumping from Goliath’s opposite shoulder as she looked at Rogue's belly.  **“I DON'T THINK...THAT'S THE AVERAGE SIZE FOR ONE PUP…”** She glanced at it warily for a few seconds. Rogue could hear his mate gulp, while he himself began to feel uncomfortable.  **“HEY ANSGAR...CARE TO EXPLAIN?”**

 

Ansgar seemed to be in a state between embarrassment and slight guilt, clearing his throat as he scratched the back of his head.  **“WELL...ROGUE DOES EAT A LOT OF… HUMAN FOOD.”**

 

**“WELL… THAT MAY EXPLAIN IT, RIGHT…?”** Luana asked curiously. However, with a frown, Mehr shook her head.

 

**“I’M PRETTY ONE HUNDRED PERCENT...SURE THAT MY STOMACH...WAS NOT THAT BIG WHEN I GOT PREGNANT. IT WAS THE AVERAGE...SIZE OF A GIANT BOULDER. ARE YOU TWO...SURE IT'S JUST ONE PUP IN THERE…?”**

 

And ladies and gentlemen, that awkward silence has made its presence once again. All that was heard were Goliath’s footsteps. Rogue wide eyed, rubbing his stomach while at the same time trying to hide the crimson appearing on his cheeks and tips of his ears. He couldn't have more than one pup! Ansgar and Hange had brainstormed and proven countless times that he was only having one pup, whose gender was still unknown. The fact that his belly was  _ literally  _ big was because the amount of food he ate for his unborn pup. That was the only logical explanation.

 

However, Ansgar started to doubt. Rivulets were starting to drop from his forehead as he pondered on the thought. According to his mate’s examinations with him and Hange, it was quite clear that Rogue was having one pup- one which looked like that crave more food than any unborn pup. If there was one reason Rogue’s belly looked extremely large was because of their unborn pup wanting to eat nonstop. However, as Mehr and Luana made that remark about the size or a titan's pregnant belly, the Armored knew that once they got back to Paradis, he had to ask Hange to do one final exam before Rogue could give birth to determine exactly if he was actually going to have one pup...or more. 

 

For now, he needed to act natural. He didn't wanted Rogue to get all nervous and frighten him. It would most likely affect the pup or pups. 

 

**“AS I SAID… IT’S JUSST BECAUUSSE HE EATS A LOTTT. BESIDES….WHENEVERRR I FEEEEL THE PUP KICKING… IT’S ALWAYSSSS ONLY ONE LEG- AND NOT MORE THAN THAT. RIGHT ROGUE?”**

 

The brunet thought for a moment, considering his mate’s statement true. Whenever he could feel his pup kicking, it didn't felt like as if his organs wanted to come out. He could only feel light or heavy kicks each ten seconds until it stops. Rogue nodded, self confident. It was only one pup.

 

Mehr arched her eyebrow, still unsure about the mates’ remarks.  **“IF YOU SAY SO...ANYWAYS...WE’RE ALMOST THERE. OH AND BY THE WAY…”** Mehr crossed her arms one stared and Rogue and Ansgar seriously.  **“ONCE YOUR PUP IS BORN...MAKE A GOD DAMN “ETERNAL MATE BOND”  CEREMONY OR SOMETHING.”**

 

Both Rogue and Ansgar yelped quietly, looking at each other from the corners of their eyes. Did Mehr meant…

 

**“OKKAY, CHANGE THE SUBJECT…..BECAUSE IT’S MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE.”** They heard Goliath give a long sigh.  **“ANSGAR...YOU NEVER TOOK EZEKIEL’S... MATING EDUCATION SERIOUSLY.”**

 

Ansgar simply snorted.  **‘IT WAS WORTH IT.”** He surrounded an arm around Rogue’s shoulder. “ **I WOULDN'T FFRREEE MYSELF...FROM MY HELLHOLE IF...IT WEREN'T FOR ROGUE.”**

 

Rogue smiled shyly, leaning his head against his mate’s shoulder. He did truly changed for the better after all.

 

**“AWWW… YOU TWO...REMIND ME OF ME AND MY...EX MATE.”** Mehr smirked.  **“WE USSEED TO BE...LIKE THAT. TOO BAD HE...WENT TO MATE OTHER FEMALES OR HERMAPHRODITES…”**

 

**“...WOW. AND HERE I THOUGHT...LUANA BEING SINGLE WAS WORSE THAN...YOUR BACKSTORY.”** Goliath commented. Luana glared at the Colossal, hardening her sharp nails as she scratched Goliath’s ear harshly, causing him to screech. “ **LUANA!”**

 

**“BASTARD.”** Luana frowned, crossing her arms.  **“IT'S NOT UNUSUAL… FOR A TITAN TO NOT… WANT A MATE.”**

 

**“WELL… IF YOU SAY SO.”** Mehr shrugged.  **“CAN'T ARGUE WITH THAT THOUGH.”**

 

The five deviants suddenly grew silent as they continued their journey. The fifteen meter brunet gulped, the sound unheard by the others. He couldn't still process what was going on, but they were various things clear already. First, he and Ansgar, his once was enemy now turned into his mate and father of his offspring, decided to seek aid from two titans, who are one of the most dangerous enemies of humanity and another titan he just met, which from Rogue’s point of view, didn't seem to be interested in killing or eating humans at all. Second, his mate insisted that they should need their help during the labor and convince them to join their side (despite the crimes they did against humanity) to reassure the safety of the pups and humanity. 

  
And last but not least; this was the beginning of yet another hell of a journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos!


	3. Curiosity Can Kill A Cat... Or A Titan (Not Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue's little ones begin to worry about the status of their fertile, titanic friend. Meanwhile, the titan gang arrive to the Leaper Titans' territory for refuge and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER QUICK POST FOR CH 3 Y'ALL 
> 
> As always, I'm not always going to post the chapters that quick. I'm still working throughout the chapters of this crack sin, and right now, I'm dealing with a bunch of personal stuff. So I hope this chapter is enough for everyone to enjoy!
> 
> Note: Major crack fluff on this one. You have been warned.

Training had been getting even less useful and tiring an ever since Rogue and Ansgar left. The day was just ending, and all of the Scouts decided to gather to the Mess Hall to eat their supper before getting their well-deserved rest. Armin sat with his tray of food, sighing as he picked his spoon and lightly took a scoop out from his soup. He looked up at Mikasa who sat in front of him, with a tired look. The blonde sighed. He couldn't deny that their days had been less active without Rogue and, surprisingly, Ansgar. After the Armored had proven himself in the past months, the Scouts had been slowly starting to feel comfortable around in his presence, especially when he was with Rogue. Despite what he did, the Armored had also started to bond with certain members of the Scouts, specifically with Hange. During Rogue’s exams, the Armored would spend most of the time explaining to Hange the certain side effects of titan pregnancy, and they would brainstorm about other subjects. In return, Hange would explain to him how their human anatomy and life (socially, mentally, etc) worked, which was something that made Ansgar be interested in meeting humans and try to bond with them instead of carrying on with his mission. But Armin knew that the primary reason Ansgar had suddenly changed was because of Rogue- and them mating. Well, at least the Armored has proven that he wanted to help and protect his mate. He also had mentioned once that he would join him and the Scouts to the upcoming expeditions outside the walls along with their pup, obviously once they're fully grown. To say in short, Armin had not seen any of this coming; at all. But he was relieved; they had one more worthy and skilled ally just like Rogue, and they were assured that Ansgar was  _ not  _ going to continue the mission Ezekiel had sent him to do. 

 

“Armin…” Mikasa spoke, as the blonde perked and looked up at her. “Do you think they’ll come back...alive?”

 

Armin bit his lip, finding a response. “Mikasa… It’s a great possibility that they will. Ansgar can protect Rogue from danger- and he didn't wanted to put our lives at risk by bringing us with them… which I can't help but feel that it's a bit suspicious. Though for one part, I think won't betray us because-”

 

“Yes… I know.” Mikasa sighed. The black haired girl had heard of Ansgar’s backstory the night before they left. It was no doubt that Ansgar was forced to do his old mission. But now, things have changed. Mikasa often wondered if Rogue knew about Ansgar's backstory at all. “I’m just worried… what if they don't ever come back?”

 

“Ansgar left us a map in case they don't come back in more than two weeks. We should be able to reach to them if they still don't come back.” Armin calmly explained. “Though he said that they should come back this weekend or next week if they don't get into any trouble with Ezekiel or other titans.” Armin looked down at his food, sighing as he took a bite out of his bread. 

 

“I hope they do come back…” Mikasa added, biting her lip. “I still have hope that they will come back soon enough…”

 

\--------------

 

**“AND… WE’RE HERE.”** Mehr announced, jumping down from Goliath’s shoulder. Goliath carefully guided the other titans down to the surface as they all stood, watching the setting around them. Several gasps escaped from their mouths as their eyes widened in awe. What they thought about a Leaper's territory being just a simple, large amount of coves turned out to be a paradise. Several large trees towered above them, especially Goliath. When Rogue, Ansgar, and Luana landed on the ground, they could feel their feet touching the soft, light green grass, its color vibrating with life as well as the the great amount of flora. The grey skies were clearly announcing the arrival of yet another rain, but that didn't minded the four new titans in the area. What most caught their attention was the large groups of Leaper titans on tree branches,  with their pups sleeping soundly or wide awake on their backs while some looked as if they were training or talking to each other in their native ape-like language. When some of them glanced at Mehr to welcome her back, they watched at the other different titans, eyes completely wide in curiosity, fear, and shock. 

 

As the four titans kept gazing the whole place and the other Leaper Titans around them, Mehr turned to her pack.  **“RELAX. THEY WON'T HURT YOU...AS LONG AS YOU DON'T HURT THEM.”** She then smirked, turning to the other larger titans.  **“SO...DOES ANYONE WANT TO MEET MY PUP?”**

 

At this, Rogue perked up, his ears lifting instantly in interest as he nodded. Just as before Mehr could talk, another voice made its presence.

 

**“MEHR...WHERE HAVE YOU BEENNN?”**

 

At the voice, which seemed like venom to the five meter deviant, she sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to a male, six meter Leaper titan. “ **OH. IT’S YOU. WHERE’S AJA?”**

 

Sensing the other titan's dryness in her voice, the male one frowned, but answered anyways. “ **SHE'S WITH… WAMU. PLAYING.”**

 

Mehr nodded as he guided the others to where her pup was. As soon as the male deviant saw them leave, he scoffed, jumping off to a tree nearby. Mehr narrowed her eyes at him and let out a huff, continuing walking on all fours. Meanwhile, Rogue, Ansgar, Luana, and Goliath glanced at each other in confusion at what they saw. 

 

**“YEP. THAT WAS MY EX MATE.”**

 

**“I… KNEW IT.”** Goliath mumbled, almost as if he actually guessed it, although it was kind of obvious. As the five got even deeper into the forest, they arrived to what seemed a small, dark, and secluded area. At the sight, the four taller titans’ jaws dropped as they stopped their tracks. There, at the center of the small area, was another male Leaper… With a pup behind his back. The pup let out high pitched giggles and gurgles as they reached their small hands out to some flying, glowing insects known as fireflies, while the male adult Leaper smiled at the pup. As he suddenly turned his attention to Mehr and the others, they automatically took in the pup’s appearance. The small looked like two meters long and chubby-like, its jaw visibly seen just like their mothers. Chocolate brown hair cascaded over their shoulders as their dark eyes beamed when they saw their mother, a sweet smile appearing on their tan skinned face as it was reaching their small hands towards her. Mehr smiled, walking up to the pup to pick it in her arms while thanking the male leaper titan for taking care or her. The male nodded and left the others. The four taller titans kept their glance at the pup in amazement. From what they recalled back then at their encounter with Mehr’s ex mate, this pup was a female named Aja. 

 

“ **HOW… OLD IS SHE NOW?”** Luana asked.

 

“ **SHE'S… TEN MONTHS… THOUGH I’M STILL TRYING TO - TEACH HER HOW TO SPEAK. SHE ALSO TAKES CLASSES WITH WAMU… THE TITAN THAT JUST LEFT.”** Mehr explained, turning to see her pup.  **“AJA… SAY HELLO.”**

 

The small female pup let out a squeal in response, her eyes lighting up like when a child sees their Christmas presents. Letting out a tweet, she raised her small hands, opening her mouth.  **“ELLOW!!”**

 

The other four titans smiled at the babies’s greeting. Suddenly, a duet of “awws” could be heard. Mehr, Ansgar, and Goliath blinked before glancing at Luana and Rogue, who quickly tapped their mouths just in time, blushing a bit in embarrassment. 

 

**“I MEAN...GO ON.”** Luana spoke as she crossed her arms, acting as if nothing happened nor give a damn about the display. Suddenly, the pup’s attention seemed to be set on someone else rather than her mother when Mehr was about to say something to her. Mehr saw as Aja tilted her head, looking at a certain direction. When Mehr looked up to see what her pup was looking at, it was Rogue, or, most likely, his belly. Rogue blinked, tilting his head as well while looking at Aja. 

**“WANNA...HOLD HER?”** Mehr asked, walking to Rogue with her pup placed behind her. Curious and nervously, Rogue nodded, preparing his arms to hold the pup. After being taught on how to properly hold a pup, the fifteen meter behemoth thought that it would be worth to give this one a try. Mehr carefully placed Aja in his arms. Gulping, Rogue held the pup carefully, bringing her closer to him. The pup’s eyes brightened as she kept smiling and letting out soft squeals and tweets, extending her small hands at him. Rogue smiled. This pup looked adorable and cute, even if she had some of her mother’s features. Then, glancing at his belly, a sudden thought came to Rogue. What if their pup wasn't actually that ugly? There were so many possibilities to it. He felt an arm snake through his shoulder and glanced at Ansgar, who was smiling at him and the pup. Before Ansgar could say something, his expression changed to a poker face one, looking down at Aja. Rogue let out a questioning vocal when he felt a small hand caress his belly…

 

Everyone blinked, spell bounded, but at the same time touched by the pup’s action, until…

 

**“UEIII… IUUU FAAAT?”**

 

At the smaller titan's question, Rogue yelped, his ears tinting red. Both Mehr and Ansgar gulped as Mehr picked Aja back on her arms, laughing nervously.

 

**“SORRY. SHE'S...CURIOUS.”** Mehr chuckled, before looking at her pup scoldingly, who simply still wore her smile and tweeted.  **“ANYWAYS...LET’S LOOK FOR FOOD SHALL WE? WE LEAPERS… EAT VEGETABLES, FRUITS, AND...GRAIN.”**

 

Ansgar nodded. “ **ANNYTHING THATT CAN SATTISFY ROGUE AND...OUR PUP’S HUNGER.”**

 

Rogue nodded in agreement, feeling his belly rumble and kick a bit as he rubbed it and sighed. He hoped that the food would be edible for his and Ansgar’s pup. 

 

As soon as the five walked towards a small cove where Mehr and her pup lived in, some of the Leaper titans’ attentions were quickly directed to Rogue- most importantly, his pregnant belly.

 

**“HEY...ISN'T HE…”** A seven meter female leaper mumbled, tilting her head slightly. “ **THE COORDINATE?”**

 

**“HE...SURE LOOKS LIKE IT. HE’S A HUNTER TITAN…”** Another leaper commented lowly.  **“BUT...HOW IS HE PREGNANT?”**

 

**“NO CLUE. MAYBE...HE MATED WITH ONE OF HIS OWN KIND. HE… IS A HERMAPHRODITE.”** The same male leaper titan from before, who was Wamu, mumbled. “ **ARE THEY...STILL ALIVE?”**

 

**“I AM PRETTY...SSURE THAT… SOME TITANS KILLED THEM ALL...EXCEPT HIM SOMEHOW.”** The seven meter female leaper speculated. Rogue gulped, touching his belly as he tried his best to avoid eye contact with the smaller titans. Did Ezekiel’s kind actually killed his kind? Suddenly, that topic way changed when a small deviant approached to the fifteen meter, blinking. 

 

**“WHY IS...YOUR ABDOMEN BIGGG?”** The titan asked. Their high pitched voice gave the impression that it was a female.  **“ARE YOU- HAVING TWINS?...YOUR BREASTS LOOK TOO BIG...THAN THE AVERAGE.”**

 

Rogue instantly paled, feeling his blood run cold and small sweat drops fall from his forehead. Why were they asking him these questions?! Was his breasts and belly way too big for a small unborn pup to be in?! 

 

**“MY BREASTS...WERE ACTUALLY BIG WHEN I HAD MY...TWINS.”** Another female leaper spoke, with her two pups that were twins sleeping on her back.  **“EVEN...MY ABDOMEN.”**

 

**“WELL… IF YOU LOOK AT IT** **_THAT_ ** **WAY…”** To everyone's surprise, Mehr was participating in the conversation, much to Rogue and Ansgar's dismay.  **“IF A PREGNANT TITAN'S BREASTS ARE AS...TWICE AS BIG AS AN AVERAGE ONE’S… IT'S A POSIBILITY THAT... HE WI** **LL HAVE TWINS.”**

 

“ **SORRY... TO...INTERRUPT, BUT…”** Luana joined in, walking beside Rogue as she pointed and  _ nearly  _ poked at his nipples, making him yelp and take a step back as Ansgar glared at her.  **“WHY...DO PREGNANT TITANS... GET THESE…?”**

 

**“YOU MEAN...THE NIPPLES?”** Mehr asked.  **“WELL… EVERY PREGNANT TITAN.. DEVELOPS THESE AFTER TWO MONTHS- SO THEY CAN FEED THEIR PUP WITH..THE MILK INSIDE THEIR BREASTS WITH THESE.”** She casually explained, since she herself, as a mother, had passed through that experience already. Luana grimaced a bit, gulping as she looked at her own chest. 

 

_ Well, might as well die alone someday.  _

 

As the Leaper titans kept bombarding Rogue with questions while Mehr answered some of them for him, Goliath, Ansgar, and Luana watched as the expecting titan started to blush furiously and his anxious state growing even more. Ansgar grimaced, gulping as he walked over to aid his mate, placing his hand on his shoulder.

 

**“OUR PUP… IS ALWAYS HUNNGGRY. WEE DON'T THINK….THAT WE’LL BE HAVING TWINNS.”** He answered, trying to sound as casual and sure as possible. Then, he forgot one detail and froze: the Leapers never asked who was the father.

 

Almost every leaper titan’s jaws dropped while some of them gasped or yelped in surprise.

 

**“WAIT...ONE OF EZEKIEL'S MINIONS IS-”**

 

**“I DID NOT SEE...THAT ONE COMING.”**

 

**“IS HE ON THE COORDINATE'S SIDE NOW?”**

 

**“SEEMS...SUSPICIOUS…”**

 

At this outcome, Rogue and Ansgar froze, quickly grabbing each other’s hand.

 

“ **ANNSGAR..”** Rogue mumbled to him.  **“EII AN SCARRREED.”**

 

**“ME TOO, ROGUE. ME TOO…”** Ansgar nearly whimpered as the leapers kept asking them questions they themselves didn't even knew what to answer. It almost came to a point in which while the female leapers tried to rub Rogue’s belly, both mates laughed nervously as they rushed away from the crowd, walking to their other companions with relief shown in their faces. Luana, Goliath, and Mehr simply sighed, shaking their heads. Aja simply giggled, clapping her hands and closing her eyes. 

 

How on earth did they agreed to be part of this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	4. Calm After The Storm (...or is it calm?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected action from one of Rogue's primordial foes makes his trust with them beginning to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOO I'M BACK WRITING AFTER SOME TIME AHAHAHAHAHA. This sin ain't over until I say so...
> 
> Anyways, I just want to thank everyone who's been reading my very first crack fic! I know that my writing can be less-detailed and short at some points, but as I said, I'm trying my best to improve on that. With English being my second language, I have to be 24/7 with a Thesaurus beside me while I write, trying to not make so many word repetitions and all of that stuff. At this point, I know that I should just stop using it and memorize all of those "similar words" instead, thus for me, it's kinda complicated. I just only hope that I can get my writing and grammar all settled since I've been seriously planning on continuing my other published work and write another non-crack fic. 
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, enjoy chapter 4! 
> 
> Note: Contains heavy fluff... What, y'all thought I was going to say NSFW? NAH. Y'ALL BE FOOLED. I'm not gonna do smut...*yet*. (...why do i do this)

After some embarrassing and anxious events, every titan decided to gather around and collect any food they could find for Rogue. Mehr had gave each of the new guests a cove for them to rest in today. Many of the leaper titans formed a line in front of the cove, with fruits, vegetables, plants, and even sources of grains in their hands as they waited to serve their food to Rogue. At one of the coves nearby to Rogue’s and Ansgar’s, Luana came out from one of them, sighing as she stretched her neck to her side and glancing at the line of leaper titans. Luana blinked, bewildered. Were pregnant titans really that hungry? The blonde frowned a bit, leaning onto the side of her cove as she pondered. According to her mother (whom she doesn't know where on Earth she is now), when she was pregnant from her, all that she ate were humans. Just that. No vegetables, fruits, or any food that humans would indulge on. Hell, they didn't even ate the mindless titans at all. But Rogue was, after all, a Hunter Titan; in other words, a titan who never ate on humans or anything; just mindless titans, apparently. Leapers were nearly the same though. Mehr had explained to her that when she was pregnant, she would often eat a fruit or vegetable more than ten times a day- and her ex mate always had to cultivate the food for her. The blonde haired titan rubbed her head, seemingly tired of thinking. How can these titans held their hunger for humans? Just how?

 

Deciding that it was better to escape from her thoughts, Luana walked away from her cove and stood on a corner at the entrance of Rogue and Ansgar’s cove. The titaness watched as four leaper titans smiled kindly at the expecting titan, congratulating him and Ansgar for their unborn pup (or pups). Rogue smiled and thanked them, though he seemed to be embarrassed as he kept eating what the shorter deviants gave to him. Ansgar smiled as well, watching as his mate ate while he rubbed his back. The two would often be either congratulated or asked about the titan’s pregnancy. Most of the time, they would discreetly avoid those questions that made both feel nervous and uncomfortable. Luana leaned against the corner of the cove with a sigh, her arms crossed.

 

_ You really do love that traitor, do you Ansgar?  _

 

The Female arched an eyebrow. Speaking of which, how on Earth did Ansgar fell for that traitorous titan anyways? And most importantly, how did Rogue fell for him as well? Luana rolled her eyes, which then later fell on Rogue’s belly. She mentally asked herself how did it felt to have a pup (or again, pups) inside, but she pushed off that thought aside. As she turned to leave, she blinked, almost tumbling with Aja who looked up at her curiously. The small pup sat on her rear, her eyes gleaming as she looked at the fourteen meter skinless titan. Luana let out a hum in question, before Aja pointed at Rogue's cove.

 

**“UEIII...IU DONT GOUU EEEN?”** The little titan asked. At the question, Luana sighed, closing her eyes before glancing once again at the cove. The titaness was keeping her curiosity to herself, thus the less she found out, the more it increased. She bit her lower lip, hesitant. Even if Rogue probably hates her for killing so many members of the flying humans, she wasn't going to let her thoughts consume her and unanswered. She had to find out. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she walked once again inside Rogue and Ansgar's cove nervously. Mehr was also there, talking casually to them until the three saw Luana come in.

 

**“OH. HEY.”** Mehr greeted her through a mouthful of what looked like oranges, extending a handful to her.  **“WANT SOME?”**

 

Luana shook her head.  **“NO THANKS…”** She then sat in front of the three, cross-legged. Rogue had finished eating what was left of his meal and sighed, leaning against Ansgar. The blonde looked uneasy at one of her hands, before at the expecting titan’s belly. Mehr saw this an arched an eyebrow.

 

**“YOU KNOW… YOU CAN TOUCH ROGUE'S BELLY IF YOU WANT. JUST ASK.”** Mehr said.  **“ALMOST EVERY TITAN HERE... TOUCHED HIS BELLY EXCEPT YOU. HELL… EVEN GOLIATH.”**

_ Even Goliath… Okay, that was unexpected.  _ Luana blinked, but then went back to her nervous state as she looked at Rogue, who looked at her back with a hint of distrust and unease. Ansgar noticed the uncomfortable tension from the two and frowned, looking at Luana. Trying desperately to prove herself as a worthy warrior has caused so many deaths for certain members of the Scouts. He didn't even dared do ask if Rogue still hated Luana for what she did. Nonetheless, knowing Rogue’s personality and hatred for those titans who are against humanity, the Armored assumed that he probably still hated her. 

 

Instinctively, Luana took a deep breath, reaching a hand out to Rogue's belly.  **“CAN I…?”**

 

Unsure, Rogue decides to ponder this for a moment. Did he really trusted her? After she killed so many members of the Scouts, he probably feels as if he still can't forgive nor trust her for that, but deep down, he didn't wanted the titaness to feel bad and leave her with her curiosity. She also  _ did  _ strongly convinced Ansgar to head back to Paradis without confronting Ezekiel. Although, he was still suspicious of her, but he came to his decision. The brunet nodded warily, letting the blonde do what she was about to do. As her hand shook a little, Luana slowly touched the center of Rogue’s spherical abdomen. At first, she couldn't feel anything yet and frowned slightly, until she felt a slight  _ bump  _ and wide eyed. Rogue, Ansgar, and Mehr watched in surprise as Luana’s ocean eyes lit up for a bit. Rogue could feel the kicks his pup (or pups...I will not stop saying it) gave inside his stomach until he felt Luana's hand caress around his stomach in a soft, slow horizontal line. The kicks of his offspring calmed down for a bit as he slowly looked up at the female, his eyes also widening at what he saw.

 

She was smiling.

 

Luana, the infamous Female Titan that had slayed so many soldiers, including Gunter, Eld, Petra, and Oluo, for the sake of her mission, had a soft, warm smile formed on her lips. Rogue felt bewildered- astonished. She was actually smiling- and it wasn't the same smile he had seen when they first met. Behind him, he could feel Ansgar and Mehr also wide eye in shock. 

 

Even Goliath was watching from outside the cove and, once again, fainted, startling some of the deviants. Yet again, none of the titans present inside Rogue's cove didn't mind as they continued to watch Luana rub Rogue's belly, still feeling the unborn pup’s (or pups’) kicks. She looked up at Rogue.

 

**“HOW...DOES IT FEEL LIKE...TO YOU?”** She asked.  **“WHEN...IT KICKS?”**

 

At the question, Rogue grew even more surprised, blinking. The uneasiness had banished as a small smile formed onto his maw. Maybe he can trust her...only a bit.  **“UUUHHH...DEEYY KICCK QUIITE OFFTEN… EEEELS LIIIKE WHHHEEN… MYYY ORRGANS SHHIIFT AH LITTTLE UUT...EET DOESNT OOTHER NEEE.”**

 

Understanding Rogue’s explanation, Luana nodded, continuing to rub Rogue's stomach. Rogue smiled, watching as she continued and leaned himself against Ansgar once again, feeling his mate rub his hair and rub his belly as well. Suddenly, a giant “oomp” corralled through his stomach as he abruptly sat up, placing his hands on his stomach and his eyes wide. Luana, Ansgar, and Mehr quickly grew alarmed, the three simultaneously standing up. Was Rogue going to…? But it was too early! No way was Rogue going to give birth now! 

 

**“ROGUE…?”** Ansgar asked, placing his hands on his lover’s shoulders.  **“ARE YOU...OKAY?”**

 

Rogue blinked for a few seconds, before he breathed and relaxed, his smile coming back to his maw.  **“OONT WORRYYY. EIII AN OKAEE.”**

 

The three other titans sighed in relief.

 

Nighttime was slowly falling as every titan decided to head back to their homes and rest. After Mehr and Aja had spent a few hours with Rogue and Ansgar, they bid goodbye to them, going back to their cove that was a few feet away from their. Ansgar waved goodbye at them as he sighed, turning to enter the cove and see Rogue already laying down on their nest. Ansgar smiled a bit, walking to lay beside him. Before all of the titans went to rest, Rogue began to feel a series of continuous and a bit painful kicks inside his abdomen. While Rogue moaned in pain, Ansgar and Mehr had been the only ones there to try and sooth the pain away, rubbing his stomach and giving soft massages (as Mehr instructed). That was one thing that actually worried Ansgar. Mehr had mentioned him that whenever Rogue felt those continuous kicks and his hips slightly contract, it meant that Rogue wasn't going to have one pup, but he was actually having more than one. Ansgar sighed, sitting up as he hunched his back and looked down. He didn't want to worry Rogue about the whole subject of having more than one pup. So why bother- 

 

**“ANSGGAR…?”** Rogue mumbled sleepily, turning towards him as the Armored paused his thoughts. Ansgar looked down at him before he turned.

 

**“HM? SOMETHHING WRRONG?”** Ansgar asked. 

 

Rogue hesitated for a moment, looking uneasy as he tried to find the words to what he wanted to say. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.  **“EII… AN ORRIED.”**

 

Ansgar glanced at him for a moment before feeling his heart drop slightly. He knew what Rogue meant.  **“IS IT..ABBOUT THE PUP OR PUPS…?”**

 

Shyly, the brunet nodded, pressing himself more into Ansgar after he sat up while the Armored wrapped his arm around him, being mindful of his pregnancy state.  **“EII… AAAT IFF… IS NOOORE DENN OONE PUP… AAAAND… YUUU ETT… TIIIRED…?”**

 

Golden eyes widening at his mate’s question, Ansgar frowned, looking down at his mate.  **“HEY… I WON'T DO TTHAT. WHAT MAKKES YYOU THINK THAT...I WILL?”**

 

Rogue sighed, feeling himself at the edge of tears as he stayed silent, simply pressing his face on his mate’s neck. Ansgar rubbed his chocolate haired locks and his spine, comforting him.

 

**“ONE PUP...OR VARRIOUS PUPS...ARE NOT GOING TO CCHANGE MY FEEELINGS FORR YOU. I… I ALRREADY LOVE THEMM...AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOUU…”**

 

Rogue looked up at him, relief and assurance passing through him as he pressed his forehead against his mate’s, almost feeling himself lost in his golden eyes.  **“EIII… LOVVVE YUU TOOO…”** Feeling the need of his lover’s touch, Rogue pressed his maw against Ansgar’s. Ansgar gladly opened his maw as their tongues danced. Rogue wrapped his arms around Ansgar, savoring and enjoying every bit of the kiss and his mate’s touches on his skin. The brunet let out soft purrs and groans as he and Ansgar continued, his purrs matching with Ansgar's groans when…

 

**“I CAN… CLEARLY HEAR YOU TWO FROM HERE!”**

 

**“JUST FUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE, YOU LOVEBIRDS.”**

 

Instinctively, Rogue and Ansgar quickly broke away from each other, both flushing furiously at Luana and Mehr’s comments from their coves. They watched at each other and sighed embarrassingly. Damn, how they wished to come back to Paradis. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I warned y'all.


	5. Surprise in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble arises, the Survey Corps' concern for the two mates grows... And an unexpected surprise awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IT'S BEEN SO LONG I KNOW 
> 
> So here's chapter 5 folks! Friendly reminder that this is just ALL CRACK. Nothing here is canonically happening or anything like that. It's just for shits and giggles.

Three days later, the lives of our fellow titans seemed to have calmed down for a while, minus Goliath fainting every time Rogue would be asked a question about how he and Ansgar mated, Luana and Rogue  _ actually getting along  _ (which surprised almost everyone), whenever he and Ansgar were caught trying to have some time alone together, Luana getting even more curious about titan pregnancy and its side effects, and so on. The point was that this started to worry the other four titans, even when the Colossal slept in different weird positions. Nevertheless, ever since Rogue's pregnancy was known by the most dangerous enemies of mankind, they have started to...change. Rogue, Ansgar, or Mehr had never seen this coming. Especially when the two skinless titans had decided to indulge on human food instead of holding their hunger until they would see humans and eat them. The same thing happened with Ansgar when he first arrived inside the walls and found his mate pregnant; he held his hunger for human blood, and now, the taste and scent of humans were nothing to him. 

 

Rogue felt glad that they were changing for the good, thus he didn't felt  _ too  _ confident with Luana or Goliath. Of course, having a short, small chat with them was fine and all, but he didn't feel  _ that  _ comfortable talking about the Scouts or his little ones in front of them. After all, Goliath  _ was  _ one of the titans responsible for his humans’ deaths- plus Luana was responsible for the deaths of his old squad. Rogue sighed, steam escaping from his maw as he took a handful of apples to his mouth. If the Scouts were to see them, he was 100% sure that they would refuse to let Luana ant Goliath ally with them in a heartbeat. They were one of the primary enemies of humanity, forced or not to do their mission which they, by the looks of it, had decided to reject it for good. 

 

As Rogue was about to shift himself back to sleep, with his mate already sleeping soundly and beside him, he could hear a pair of rapid footsteps. Growing alarmed, he carefully sat back up, groaning in pain as he felt the sudden, continuous kicks come to him once again as he rubbed his belly and kept groaning. That was enough to make Ansgar wake up as the Armored opened his eyes and turned to his mate. Seeing the current condition of Rogue, Ansgar immediately sat up and began rubbing his stomach, wrapping his other arm on his shoulders.

 

**“THOSE KICKS AGAIN?”** Rogue whimpered and nodded, leaning against his lover. Ansgar sighed, planting a small kiss. on his temple.  **“IT’LL BE OKAY. I...GOT YOUU NOWW.”**

 

Suddenly, the footsteps Rogue have been hearing a few seconds ago from outside grew stronger. Just before Rogue could say something, Mehr appeared all of the sudden at the entrance, with Aja on her back. The five meter leaper had a stern look worn on her face.

 

**“GET AS MUCH FOOD AS YOU CAN. WE HAVE..TO GO NOW.”** She said.  **“AND WAKE UP LUANA AND GOLIATH… EZEKIEL IS ROAMING AROUND WITH A GROUP OF DEVIANTS.”**

 

Rogue froze in panic while Ansgar abruptly stood, his fists clenched and his eyes widened. How and why was the enemy roaming around! Did they… Already found out? No. It couldn't be possible. No way would any Leaper titan turn their back against them and tell Ezekiel that the Coordinate was here- impregnated by Ansgar and allied with his “enemies” (at this point, Rogue didn't even knew if Goliath and Luana were his enemies). 

 

**“DO THEY KNOW?”** Ansgar's voice filled with worry and panic only made Mehr lose her patience a bit as she groaned.

 

**“THAT'S WHY I’M WARNING YOU ALL NOW - SO WE CAN.. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE FINDS OUT! HURRY UP!”** She scurried off. Worry filling him once more, Ansgar quickly packed the fruits and vegetables they had around the cove and placed them on a small bag made out of leaves that he himself made. When he finished tying the knot and slumped it on his shoulder, he walked quickly to Rogue, helping him up as he placed one of his arms around his armored shoulder.

 

**“YOU NEED ME TO...CARRRY YOU?”** He asked his mate. Groaning in slight pain, Rogue nodded, while Ansgar finished picking up Rogue bridal style, not caring about his mate’s weight, and started to slowly jog away from the cove, being mindful of his partner and his offspring. He kept jogging away and following Mehr until they arrived to Luana's cove. Said titan was already up, seemingly aware of the situation. 

 

**“WHAT IS...GOING ON?”** Luana asked.  **“DID THEY...FIND US?”**

 

**“NOT YET. WE HAVE TO GET OUT BEFORE THEY...FIND US.”** Mehr explained, perching herself at the top of a tree branch, with Aja still sleeping on her back.  **“WHERE’S GOLIATH?”**

 

Luana pointed behind her cove and, said titan carefully stood above the others and frowned, rubbing his eyes for a few seconds before looking at every direction.

 

**“I THINK...THEY'RE CLOSE. AT LEAST MAYBE… THEY MIGHT GET HERE IN TWO HOURS. I - CAN SEE THEM FROM HERE.”** Goliath announced.

 

“ **DAMN IT. WELL WE'LL MIGHT AS...WELL USE THAT SHORTCUT... “** Mehr sighed.

 

**“IICH SOORRTCUT…?”** Rogue asked. Mehr closed her eyes before she replied.

 

**“IT’S A RIVER- CLOSE BY HERE. IT'S ONE OF...THE SHORTEST WAYS TO PARADIS ISLAND. WE MIGHT...GET THERE IN THREE HOURS. GOLIATH… YOU CAN TRANSPORT US ALL THE WAY THERE THROUGH THE RIVER. ARE...YOUR LUNGS GOOD?”**

 

The taller titan nodded.  **“EZEKIEL...ONCE TRAINED US COLOSSALS FOR...SWIMMING. WITHOUT THAT… IT'D BE IMPOSSIBLE FOR US TO… TRANSPORT FROM HERE TO PARADIS.”**

 

Mehr nodded, climbing to his leg before she rapidly arrive to his shoulder.  **“LET'S GET GOING. WE CAN'T WASTE TIME.”**

 

Everyone nodded as Goliath grabbed Luana, Rogue, and Ansgar before he put them into his shoulder and started to jog off cautiously, while trying his best not to be seen as he crouched slightly. As usual, Mehr directed him the way, while at the same time she and Ansgar tried to ease Rogue's pain, when he was having those continuous and suspicious kicks inside his stomach. Rogue let a whine seep through his maw, desperately shuffling himself to Ansgar's side. He couldn't fight like this if Ezekiel manages to find him. He couldn't let himself get killed nor wanted Ansgar to be in trouble nor for the Armored to lose the only family he has right now. He wanted to get back home safe! He wanted to see his little ones and the Scouts! He wanted to spend a peaceful and quiet afternoon at the barn enveloped in Ansgar's arms while talking to the teenage Scouts. He wanted to return!

 

He had to come back. 

 

Morning was already rising for the Scouts, and various or them were already up carrying with their duties. The Corporal walked through the halls, his perma-stoic expression plastered on his face as he sighed. Deep down, his expression was deeply disguising his concern. It’s been a week since Rogue and Ansgar both decided to, apparently, confront the enemy. Levi wasn't exactly sure how would “ _ they”  _ react upon seeing their foe pregnant and with one of their allies as his mate and father of the offspring. He mentally prayed that their plan doesn't backfire; he sensed that something would happen to at least one of them, or worse, both. 

 

It all began when he and Hange heard a conversation the night before Rogue and Ansgar left. As usual, Hange had awaken the Corporal from his deep slumber. Obviously pissed, Levi had thought that the scientist woke him up just to show him more weird titan pregnancy or mating shit, though for that time, it was different. When he was being dragged to the barn by Hange, they both arrived just in time to hear Rogue's concerned voice, telling Ansgar that he shouldn't risk himself just because of him. Although, Ansgar insisted that he had to do it- to ensure the safety of his family and the Scouts. Ansgar wanted to confront the enemy and, probably, gain some allies to join him and help him during Rogue’s labor when it happens. Reluctantly, Rogue accepted, with the one and only condition to let him come with the Armored.

 

This was enough to form one of these usual couple-bickering scenarios, with Ansgar insisting that Rogue  _ had  _ to stay while he was away and Rogue demanding that he  _ couldn't  _ let his mate get killed. The two kept on arguing for hours and hours, whilst Hange and Levi having heard the whole thing and deciding to talk to both mates apart. Minutes later, after the atmosphere had calmed, the two Scout members took the two titans apart and away from each other for awhile; Hange with Ansgar and of course, Levi with Rogue. The Corporal kept listening to Rogue’s concerns and his anger for Ansgar not wanting him to come with him. Eventually, since Levi himself wasn't an expert at relationship advice and still didn't fully accepted this relationship, told the fifteen meter expecting titan that he first should sit down and talk this through with his mate, telling him how he felt about this whole situation. When the two titans gathered and decided to talk- alone-, Hange had explained to Levi what the Armored said to her.

 

_ “He clearly wanted to be alone at first while I was chasing him, until he sat by the training field and decided to let me hear anything he needed to get out from his chest. Levi, he-... He’s worried about Rogue and their pup. He told me that he didn't wanted to lose more people he cares for again. I think… Ansgar's past had something to do with his mission; the reason why he was under Ezekiel's orders. He didn't told me, but I think I’m pretty certain that he and Rogue...are almost the same. Maybe Ansgar also lost his biological family before…”  _

 

At the scientist's words, Levi decided to pause her there and rather not to think too much about it; in time, they'll probably learn the truth of what happened to Ansgar. In the end, both titans agreed to go together away from the walls. At first, not every member of the Scouts were truly convinced, thinking that it was a trap the Armored planned for Rogue, but seeing as how much he has proven his loyalty and service to humanity, they let them go the next day eventually, hoping for the two to come back alive. 

 

And it’s been a week since they left...this wasn't good. Something felt off. 

 

When Levi arrived to Erwin’s office, he knocked on the door twice. Hearing the Commander's response from inside, Levi entered, closing the door behind him as he walked and took a chair in front of the blonde, seeing the Commander’s concentrated expression as he looked deep into his thoughts.

 

“It’s been a week.” Levi said, breaking the silence between them. Erwin nodded. He retrieved a folded paper from his breast pocket and unfolded it, the paper turning out to be a large map as he placed it on his desk.

 

“Ansgar left us this map in case of emergency.” Erwin pointed to an ‘X’ mark that was drawn on the map in a certain location that was visibly far from Wall Rose. “He confirmed to us that if he and Rogue aren't able to come back after one week, this is the point spot where we might wait for a certain amount of time until they come back.”

 

“Seems suitable.” Levi said casually as he narrowed his eyes at the map. “That area is not always infested with titans. Looks like the big armored brat knows how to find a safe place for us after all.” 

 

Erwin nodded in agreement, folding the map carefully before putting it back in its rightful place. “We’ll probably prepare everything for this weekend. We’ll have to announce this to the Scouts and the officials- and pray that no deaths occur.”

 

“ **ARE… ARE WE SAFE?”** Mehr asked, helding her pup in her arms protectively. The titan gang arrived just in time by the shore of a river as Goliath glanced from afar, his eyes narrowing.

 

**“I THINKK...THEYY HAVENTTT FOUNDD USS.”** Goliath spoke. The others sighed in relief. Ansgar helped Rogue to stand up, carefully still rubbing his stomach.

 

**“YOU FEEEL BETTERR ROGUE?”** The armored asked. Rogue gave a slight nod, wincing as he leaned his head on the his mate’s shoulder.

 

**“UUSST… AH LITTTLE.”** The brunet mumbled. Suddenly, a scent caught everyone's nostrils as they stalled. 

 

**“SSHIT.”** Luana hissed.  **“LOOKS LIKE... THEY'RE MINDLESS ONES… AROUND.”**

 

Rogue mentally cursed, frowning as he clenched one of his fists. Damn it, how he wanted to get rid of his kin so badly! He didn't want to run away, but with the state that he is in right now, he couldn't risk his pup or pups’ safety nor his own. They had to go back to Paradis. And quick. The Scouts would start to worry and go after them plus he had a few weeks left to give birth. And after the few days he spent back at the Leapers territory, he was having that desperate urge to be put in labor, though he had to wait. The contractions still haven't made effect just yet; it was too early for him to give birth. 

 

**“WE WON'T BE ABLE TO...SWIM.”** Mehr spoke.  **“GOLIATH-”**

 

The five meter deviant was cut off when Goliath hurriedly put everyone on the ground. The others saw as Goliath knelt in front of the shore of the river, and let his body slowly fall forward in the river, his body floating upside down as he stood still. Everyone blinked before looking at each other, then at Goliath, and so on.

 

Was Goliath fucking serious?

 

Pretending as if they didn't see any more weird shit, everyone climbed up on Goliath’s back. Once they settled themselves, Goliath started to move his feet and his arms slightly in sync, departing from the shore as they abandoned the area completely. Rogue let out a tired huff. Finally. No more troubles and zero deaths caused. This brought a sense of relief and peace to the pregnant behemoth, thinking that they’ll manage to arrive safely, see the Scouts, and-

 

The green eyed titan paused at his thoughts, glancing at Luana and the titan they were riding on (...if you all automatically thought this as a dirty joke, get the god damn holy water you sinners). He gulped, the uneasiness coming to him again. Ansgar saw this and looked at his lover, worried.

 

**“YOU FEEL… UNSURE ABOUT… THOSE TWO?”** He mumbled to him.

 

Rogue nodded. “ **DE SCOOUTS….OONT EEE APPPY ABBOUT DISSS.”**

 

Ansgar sighed, nodding. He couldn't help but agree with his mate.  **“I KNOW… I JUST HOPE THAT… WE CAN COME TO AN AGREEMENT WITH THEM… AND-”**

 

Suddenly, those continuous kicks on his belly came back to him again as Rogue groaned and whined in pain, clutching the sides of his large belly. Ansgar wide eyed, rapidly deciding to aid his lover as he rubbed his hips and stomach. Rogue only kept groaning, still feeling as if his organs want to pop out from his stomach so desperately. Ansgar sighed, letting his mate rest his head on the crook of his neck, feeling his breaths. He knew that his mate couldn't wait until he gets through labor, but he also couldn't give birth until he gets his contractions. The Armored had still kept his concerns in mind. They had to consult with Hange about this once they come back. If Mehr's assumption of Rogue having more than one pup was true, they had to be even more prepared than they are now, for Rogue’s labor will probably last longer if that were the case. 

 

Mehr glanced from a corner of her eye as she played with Aja at Rogue and Ansgar. The five meter deviant frowned for a moment, her daughter seeing that her mom was now paying attention to the other two titans as she tilted her head. Taking her daughter's hand, Mehr walked to the two mates and placed her other hand on Rogue's lower back, slowly massaging it there as Rogue stopped groaning and relaxed, his eyelids closing as he leaned more into Ansgar. Ansgar noticed this and let out a rumble and a small smile, looking at his now sleeping mate before looking at Aja one Mehr.

 

**“THANKS... “**

 

Mehr slightly smirked, letting her daughter climb on her back and play with her hair.  **“NO NEED TO THANK ME… I'VE BEEN… DEALING WITH THESE TYPE OF THINGS WITH MY KIND. I’M USED TO ALL OF THIS...HELPING AND STUFF. ALSO…”** Her smirk widened, not minding that Aja was giggling and messing her hair around as she sat down.  **“DIDN'T KNEW THAT THE ONE AND…  ONLY ARMORED TITAN WOULD BE INTERESTED IN… HERMAPHRODITES.”**

 

Ansgar lightly chortled.  **“AND YOU YOURSELLFF DON'T SEEM TO BE…  INTERESTTED IN YOUR SAME GENDERR OR OTHER HERMAPHRODITES.”**

 

Mehr only shrugged, still keeping her smirk as she kept letting her hair get all messed up by Aja. Both adult titans smiled as the two year old pup kept on taking strand to strand and flipping it on Mehr's face, who would blow it away. Aja giggled and clapped her hands, repeating the same process as her mom did the same. Mehr and Ansgar laughed at the pup’s excitement and entertainment, while Luana smiled from afar, watching the scene. 

 

Although it would be a long way back to Paradis, no titan minded one bit of each other's company. (Trust me, this wouldn't happen in Toki’s sin or Redcoaster's in fic lmao). 

 

However, deep down, everyone knew that this serenity wouldn't last long when they get back to the walls...

4 DAYS LATER…

 

Armin gulped as he gripped on the reins of his horse, making sure that his ODM gear was put on him as he glanced forward, waiting for the Commander's signal and for the gates to open. He eyed at Mikasa, who had a worried yet determined expression on her face. They were going to find Rogue and Ansgar; their worry got to its limit and they had to desperately find out if they were still alive. It’s been almost a week since they departed and no one heard any news from them. The blonde sighed, the worry on his look still visible. What if they've been caught? What if their plan backfired and they're trying to get back here? What if… they were dead? Armin shook at the thought. No. They couldn't be. Ansgar was a strong titan and his armor would most probably withstand even against the strongest titan; he was trained and capable to protect Rogue and their offspring at all costs. 

 

Suddenly, the Commander's voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Attention, Scouts!” Erwin's strong and determined voice caught the attention of some townsfolk and the Scouts as they listened. “Rogue and Ansgar have been gone for almost a week. Our mission this time won't be sealing the wall, but to get them back from the enemy! If we can't manage to find them on our waiting spot after five days, we’ll report back here!” 

 

Armin wide eyed at the thought. If Rogue and Ansgar don't appear back here in five days, then that means…

 

“Rogue…” He heard Mikasa mumble, raising her scarf to her face as her eyes started to fill with tears. “Please, be okay…”

 

Armin could feel his skin cradle as he once again gripped on the reins, his knuckles turning white.

 

“Once we’re away from Wall Rose and Wall Maria, do not break into formation this time! Once we head to the waiting point, only five squads will go to formation and check the area!” Erwin added. 

 

Armin kept shaking visibly, mentally praying as everyone saw the gates opening. 

 

“WE ARE ABOUT TO EMBARK! ALL SOLDIERS, HAVE YOUR WEAPONS PREPARED!”

 

Suddenly, unaware to everyone, Armin squinted his eyes a bit as he saw something from afar the gate… a pair of gigantic and skinless feet coming close. The blonde’s heart dropped, his mind racing as he paled. It was the Colossal Titan. 

 

Goliath.

 

Rogue and Ansgar- they probably couldn't make it back. 

 

Armin started to breathe rapidly, hearing the loud, slow footsteps coming close as everyone finally noticed what was happening, looking outside the gate.

 

“It’s the Colossal!”

 

“Shit!”

 

“CLOSE THE GATES!” 

 

Hurriedly, the gates started to being close back.

 

“Damn it… Don't tell me the big brats couldn't make it back…” Levi stated, his frown appearing as he reached for his weapons.

 

“No. We can't assume that just yet.” Erwin said firmly as he then spoke loudly. “Change of plans! Engage the Colossal Titan and get the townsfolk away from here as soon as possible! Don’t-”

 

Suddenly, the ground shook slightly as some of the Scouts fell from their horses, while some people shrieked and held themselves or fell as well. Recovering himself, Armin looked up and froze. This was it. Everything was over.

 

A red hand gripped the top of the wall, bringing back those grim memories from when Wall Maria was breached. Now, the same thing was about to occur to Wall Rose once again. Slowly, the Colossal Titan’s head slowly started to rise up.

 

“ENGAGE, SOLDIERS!” Erwin yelled. “DON'T LET THE COLOSSAL TITAN-”

 

**“WAIIIIIT!”**

 

Suddenly, the silence have invaded everyone as they looked up once more at the sources of the oh so familiar voices. Armin wide eyed, seeing the Colossal fully emerge as he then looked at one of his shoulders.  

 

Perched on the Colossal Titan’s shoulder were none other than Rogue and Ansgar, both waving their arms as if they're trying to tell the Scouts to stop what they were about to do. Relief swept through him as he smiled. They were alive! They came back! They-

 

“What the-” Jean mumbled, frowning as he looked at the Colossal's opposite shoulder. “That's the same titan bitch from before!” 

 

“Shit! What is she and the Colossal doing here?!” Connie yelled. “And why are Rogue and Ansgar with them?!”

 

“Did Ansgar just… Betrayed us?!” Historia squeaked out. 

 

“No way he would do that!” Sasha commented. “And wait… Is that…?”

 

“Another deviant.” Mikasa confirmed darkly. “It’s a five meter class. And it has a three meter behind its back.”

 

Armin kept his attention onto the shoulders of their enemy, confirming his friends’ observations. In the opposite shoulder from where Rogue and Ansgar stood on, were the Female Titan and a five meter titan with a three meter behind its back, looking down in what the blonde could tell was an expression of pure curiosity. Its face reminded Armin of those evil witches he used to read in his fictional books, the only difference being that it had sharp teeth and dark brown hair. The three meter looked nearly similar, only that its hair was more lighter and its skin darker than the five meter's. After finishing his observation, Armin furrowed his eyebrows, trying to process the scene he was seeing at this moment. 

 

Rogue and Ansgar, arriving safe and sound, standing in the Colossal’s shoulder, along with the Female and the two smaller titans. And Rogue and Ansgar had just told them to surrender their attack. 

 

The Hunter and Armored titans had just  _ defended  _ two humanity’s foes. 

 

“... What the fuck, Rogue?” Was all Levi managed to spill out.

 

It was quiet.

 

_ Too  _ quiet.

 

Quiet, in a sense in which anyone would feel uncomfortable and conflicted at the same time. This was probably one of the most uncomfortable and awkward scenarios Rogue could ever experience. Sure, having to be asked questions related to his pregnancy, his breasts, and his mating were Ansgar can't be compared to this, but thus, he only wished that someone would bury him six feet under right now or that the earth would just consume him already and never let him go. Rogue gulped, feeling the same tension and awkwardness they felt back when they confronted Goliath and Luana. He glanced at all the Scouts and townsfolk, some of them with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide as dinner plates, while others had confused, scared, or angered looks on their faces. Rogue tried to avoid their glances, while Ansgar whilsted nervously, Goliath kept his expression unidentified, Luana tried to look away, and Mehr only looked with a confused expression between the Scouts and the titans, while Aja just looked at the humans inside the walls with pure curiosity. People started to mumble to each other things that the titans couldn't manage to hear. Rogue and Ansgar glanced at each other, sighing. This was not good. Not even in the slightest.

 

“Rogue!”

 

“What the hell, Ansgar?!”

 

Hearing the sound of cables, Rogue and Ansgar turned to see Armin and Mikasa landing on the top of the wall, along with Jean, Sasha, Connie, Levi, Hange, Molbit, Nanaba, Mike, and Erwin. Rogue and Ansgar gulped, knowing what was about to come.

 

“Care to explain what the FUCK is going on, Jaeger?” Levi demanded to know, his brow furrowed and his hand reaching for his weapon, ready to attack if necessary. 

 

“Rogue, Ansgar, get away from them!” Mikasa called out, a snarl forming on her face with her blades in hand. “They're the enemy!” 

 

“Why are you guys with them, eh?!” Jean snapped. “The bitch is the one who killed Levi’s squad, remember?! And this Colossal bastard-”

 

“Why…? Are you guys- betraying us?” Sasha mumbled. 

 

As they kept themselves being bombarded by questions and demands, Rogue hid his head in his hands, until he let out a scream.

 

“ **STTTOOOOP** !” Rogue yelled, silencing everyone.  **“LEETTT US EXPLAAAIN! ISSS NOT ATTT YUU TINK!”**

 

Suddenly, the kicks in his abdomen came back once again as he whimpered. He could feel three pairs of hands held him.

 

“ **ROGUE, CALM DOWN…”** Ansgar mumbled.  **“IT'S NOT...GOOD FORR THE PUP.”**

 

**“PUPS, ANSGAR. PUPS.”** Luana reminded him, placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder. Ansgar ignored her as he rubbed his mate’s belly and back, while Mehr stood in front of the pregnant titan.

 

**“I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON… BUT YOU SHOULD CALM DOWN… FIRST.”** Mehr said sternly. Aja only looked from her mom’s shoulder, seemingly worried. 

 

**“I TTHINKK… I SHOULD SETTTLE ALL OF YOU DOWN.”** Goliath mumbled to the titans, visibly nervous as he extended a hand, feeling the looks of distrust from the Scouts on him. He extended his hand at them as they got onto it, the taller titan placing them down on the ground.

 

Seeing what the Colossal just did, the others looked up at him confused before they looked down outside the walls, seeing the other deviants stand in front of the gate. Levi gave out a sigh as he glanced at Erwin, who wore a look of seriousness. 

 

“Tell the guards to open the gates. Rogue and Ansgar owe us an explanation.” Erwin said. 


	6. Closure and- Wait What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scouts decide to interrogate their worse enemies, still unsure whether they should trust them or not like they did with Ansgar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD. THIS FIC IS NOT DEAD. NOPE. IT'S ALIVE.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own SNK; credit given to Isayama. I also do NOT own the titan names (except for the pup names in this chapter); they belong to RedCoaster. Friendly reminder that this is all JUST CRACK. Enjoy!

Nanaba was walking her way to the barn, holding a crate that was filled with food prepared in her hands. As she took her time to get to her destination, million thoughts quickly swam through her head. The sudden arrival of the Colossal, the Female, and the other two smaller deviant titans along with Rogue and Ansgar had sent everyone in a turmoil of confusion and slight anger. What really made them uneasy was the fact that Rogue and Ansgar defended them- that and the Female and Colossal actually not attacking them. Nanaba frowned slightly, trying to place every piece of information she just witnessed on her head all together. Rogue had said that it wasn't what they were thinking, meaning that one, Rogue and Ansgar never betrayed them; two, if the two other enemy titans wanted to carry on with their mission, they would've attacked them by now already, and three, the other two smaller deviants’ appearance was a sudden mystery to everyone. Hell, they didn't even know if they also worked for Ezekiel or not. Regardless, Nanaba kept on the thought about the two titans, Luana and Goliath. Sure, they would've started a massacre if they wanted to and kidnap Rogue already, but what if their intention was still that? What if Rogue, and probably Ansgar, were being tricked and wrong into trusting these two? What if they were waiting for the perfect moment to attack? Millions of questions and doubts ran through the female Scout’s head as she sighed. They couldn't obviously trust Luana and Goliath that easily after they came back here, showing that they mean no harm. Both of them were the ones that had caused major impacts in the history of humanity; the breach of Wall Maria and the deaths of countless Scout members, especially Levi’s squad. Nanaba couldn't help but feel that there was something that they didn't know about this. She couldn't understand how Rogue and Ansgar could trust them that easily by the looks of it, but most importantly, she couldn't comprehend how Rogue could trust the very same titan that killed his first squad.

 

As she arrived to the barn, he could see other members of the Scouts standing in front of the entrance with crates in their hands, which were Mike, Sasha, Jean, Connie, and Molbit. As she walked towards them, the others glanced up at her.

 

“Something wrong?” Nanaba asked silently. Mike had a stern look upon his face as he spoke.

 

“They're interrogating Rogue, Ansgar, the Female Titan, and those two other deviants inside.” He explained. “Some of the Scouts and Garrison soldiers are keeping an eye out for the Colossal. He hasn't done anything yet.”

 

Nanaba sighed, the last word Mike spoke repeating inside her head. “ _ Yet.”  _ She only hoped that nothing bad doesn't happen. Everyone was silent as they tried to listen what was going on inside the barn. 

 

Meanwhile, Rogue and Ansgar sat in front of Armin, Mikasa, Hange, the Corporal, and the Commander. At first, a short silence was invading everyone inside. Luana, Mehr, and Aja stood on a corner of the barn for certain purposes. The five meter deviant, who actually turned out to mean no harm to humanity, was told to be keeping an eye on Luana, much to the Female's slight annoyance. After everything she's caused, even if they were going to interrogate her as well, they couldn't fully trust having her close to Rogue or Ansgar. 

 

“Alright you brats. Explain.” Levi said, crossing his arms as he took a chair and sat on it. “Why did you two bring Goliath and Luana here?”

 

Rogue sighed, glancing at his partner as both tried to find an answer to that. Both glanced at Mikasa, who had her eyes narrowed and dangerously fixed on Luana, her blades gripped on her hands while Luana tried to avoid her scowl. Both decided to answer then, ignoring the tension that was forming.

 

“ **EEEE… EEEE WERE OIIING TOO..IIIND EEELP OOOOR NYYY UTTURRE AAIBBOR...ENN WEEE OUNND GOLIATHH ANDD LUANAAA…”** Rogue began. “ **AT IRRRST DEYYY… WEERREE SHOOOOCKED AND DEYYY ELTT… BETTRAYYED…”**

 

“Humph. So the two other skinless shits saw you two and automatically assumed you fucked and that Ansgar turned his back on his own kind.” Levi spoke, ignoring Luana’s slight glare at his crude insult. “Alright. Continue.”

 

Both titans in interrogation nodded, with Ansgar continuing.  **“WE… EVENTUALLY ASSKED THEM TO HELP US… WITH THE PUP… AND CONFRONT EZZEKIEL. THEY… ACCEPTED, WHICH REALLY SHOCKED US BUT… LUANA SAID THAT… IT WAS BETTER LEAVING WITH THEM AND… NOT WITH EZZEKIEL’S KNOWLEDGE. THENN WE… FOUND MEHR AND HER PUP, AND ALSO DECIDED TO HELP US… SO YEAH…”** Ansgar scratched the back of his head.  **“WE- NEEDED TITAN ALLIES… TO ENSURE OUR SAFETY AGAINST EZZEKIEL AND TO… HELP ROGUE GIVE BIRTH. SURE, I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU ARE… EXPERIENCED WITH HELPING IN LABOR… BUT-”**

 

“I think I may understand your concern, Ansgar.” Hange interrupted, standing up. “You wanted to prevent any danger from happening during your mate’s labor- and you thought it’d be better to bring yourselves titans that have gone through that experience or that have heard of titan pregnancy, like you. Speaking of which… Let me cut through the subject for a minute here.” She glanced at Mehr and her pup. “If you don't mind me asking, how old is your pup? Just answer me that; we’ll get onto other questions related to titan pregnancy once this is over.” 

 

Mehr glanced at the human, responding.  **“SHE'S… THREE MONTHS OLD. SHE STILL HAVEN'T GREW MORE METERS EVER SINCE… SHE WAS BORN THOUGH.”**

 

Hange placed a hand on her chin, impressed by the information Mehr gave to her. “Interesting… I would like to add that your pup is certainly a cutie- a spitting image of her momma.” The section commander smiled, placing her hands together. “I certainly can't wait to hear more about titan pups!”

 

Mehr laughed a bit at the human’s excitement.  **“WELL… AJA ALSO SEEMS TO BE EXCITED TO SHOW YOU… LATER.”** The pup in her arms proven so by tweeting and smiling at Hange, who tried to held back a squeak of excitement. Levi just rolled his eyes before Erwin dipped his head and turned to the other titans.

 

“As for you two-” He told them. “We’re done questioning. It’ll be Luana's turn now, but I recommend that Rogue stays outside with Armin, Mehr, and her pup. Ansgar, you'll also stay.” The blonde Commander turned to the Female titan, his expression hard to read. “You may come a take a seat.”

 

Seeing that Luana's interrogation was about to start, Rogue knew as to why they wanted him to be out of it as he nodded, feeling his mate grip his hand in reassurance as he helped him to stand. Rogue groaned a bit in discomfort as Ansgar helped him to get out. Armin and Mehr, with Aja on her back, reached to the two as they walked out of the barn.

 

“I think they might put some sort of punishment to Luana for her crimes…” Armin mumbled. 

 

**“NO DOUBT… THEY MIGHT DO IT.”** Ansgar nodded, helping his mate to sit down beside the entrance of the barn.  **“AFTER WHAT SHE DID- THEY’LL MIGHT HAVE HER… LOCKED OR… OUTSIDE OF THE WALLS WITH GOLIATH FOR A TEMPORARY TIME… UNTIL ROGUE GIVES BIRTH OR WHEN THEY PROVE THEMSELVES.”**

 

**“SO GOLIATH WAS THE ONE WHO… BREACHED ONE OF THE WALLS AND LUANA… KILLED CERTAIN HUMANS FROM THESE SCOUTS…”** Mehr huffed.  **“HEH… BET THEY’LL BOTH GET A… BITTER PUNISHMENT.”**

 

At this statement, the others grimaced, though Rogue looked down grimly. 

 

**“WELL… I HAVE TO HEAD BACK INSIDE.”** Ansgar sighed as he looked at Rogue.  **“I’LL BE BACK AS SOON AS… WE GO TO INTERROGATE GOLIATH, ALRIGHT?”**

 

Smiling up at his mate, Rogue nodded, rubbing his stomach.  **“EILL BEE OKAEE.”**

 

Ansgar smiled back, ruffling his mate’s hair a bit.  **“I KNOW YOU WILL. MAKE SURE… YOU ALSO EAT.”** With that, he turned back to the barn and left. Rogue’s belly grumbled as the behemoth sighed. God how he hated eating. 

 

**“UGH… TOO MUCH ROMANCE GIVES ME TOO MUCH DÉJÀ VU.”** Mehr stuck her tongue out, with Rogue sneering at her for her comment and Armin letting out a hum in confusion.

 

If there was one thing Luana would describe how she was feeling now, it would be uneasiness. That and fear, as she felt human eyes glare at her with venom and seriousness. Mostly from the black short haired girl, who still gripped on her weapons. Ansgar came back and sat right next to her, preparing to assist in the interrogation or, from the Scouts’ perspective, attack Luana if necessary. 

 

Erwin cleared his throat as Hange prepared her notes to write down what Luana was going to say. Levi only kept himself with his stoic expression, keeping his glance at the Female Titan.

 

“Now, let's begin.” Erwin said, looking up at Luana. “Since I assume you have the ability to speak, I don't think that you’ll have some difficulty into answering my questions.” He then paused for a brief moment before once again speaking. “How much did your mission meant for you before?” 

 

As expected, Luana couldn't avoid the Commander's look as she tried to find the right words for her answer. Taking a deep breath, she answered.  **“I JUST… WANTED TO PROVE MYSELF… AS A WORTHY WARRIOR… TO MY KIND. THAT'S WHY… I ACCEPTED… EZEKIEL’S REQUEST. I… ACCEPTED TO DO THIS MISSION.”**

 

Hange started to write down as Erwin continued. “What kind of relationship did you have- or had, with the Beast Titan?” 

 

Once again, Luana took her time to answer before saying,  **“I… ONLY DID WHAT HE COMMANDED WITHOUT… ANY HESITATION… THOUGH, AS MUCH AS… I WANTED TO FEEL RECOGNIZED AND… WORTHY, HE… OR ANY OTHER TITAN… NEVER SAW MY EFFORT.”** The titan's expression tried to remain as stoic and serious as possible.  **“I WAS… AFRAID TO DIE… WITHOUT BEING RECOGNIZED.”**

 

Hange finished writing down on her notes as Erwin took another pause from his questions, his eyes narrowed at the Female. “Answer me these two final questions. Be sure to select your answer for each one, and then, we’ll come to an agreement. First off… would you take any sort of punishment for the deaths of certain Scout members and Rogue's first squad, just like you seemed willing to abandon your mission?”

 

At the question, Luana froze in her place. She wasn't expecting this kind of question at all. Glancing at Ansgar before at the others, she took a shaky breath and stood. Ansgar and Mikasa saw this and cautiously glanced at every movement her muscles made, but to everyone's surprise, the Female just only dipped her head into a bow, while placing a fist on her chest and the other on her back. Everyone's jaws almost dropped. What was she doing?

 

**“I… TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY… FOR ALL THE BLOOD I… STAINED MYSELF WITH.”** She said lowly.  **“IT IS… UNFORGIVABLE… THE SINS I COMMITTED. SO… IF YOU FEEL THAT YOU MUST… PUNISH ME. THOUGH… ONE THING IS CLEAR… I WILL NOT… RETURN TO… MY MISSION.”**

 

Silence have invaded the whole barn, with everyone's eyes widened in shock and bewilderment. Levi, Erwin, and Hange’s brows arched. Did the one and only Female Titan just admitted her crimes? Setting that thought aside, Hange went back on writing down and Erwin gone back asking the last question. 

 

“If you were to someday join the Scouts, would you accept that request?” The blonde asked. The others looked at the man as if he grew a second head.

 

“Commander Erwin.” Mikasa spoke, her frown returning. “I know this may be not any of my concern, but why ask that question all of the sudden? She still hasn't received punishment nor proven herself fully.”

 

“I hate to say it, but Ackerman’s right.” Levi sighed. “And being sincere, we can't fully trust her to be a worthy ally yet.” 

 

Erwin nodded, raising a hand. “I am fully aware of that. However, I’d like to know her current opinion about humanity and its fight for freedom. It would be important to know what has made her change her mind, which is probably not the same reason as Ansgar’s.” He turned to Luana, waiting for his question to be answered. Instinctively, Luana sat back down, this time, looking at the three humans before her. 

 

**“YOUR… MISSION… I CAN SEE… SOME OF YOU HAVE… THE SAME GOAL AS ME… TO PROVE YOURSELVES WORTHY AND… TO BE RECOGNIZED.”** She said slowly, feeling her vocal cords start to fail her as she massaged her throat, before continuing.  **“I COULD… SEE POTENTIAL… AND STRENGTH… WHEN HUMANS FOUGHT ME. EVEN IN… ROGUE. EVEN WHEN… I KILLED HIS SQUAD… HE STILL KEPT FIGHTING… NO MATTER WHAT.”** Luana then looked down at her hands.  **“IF… I CAN'T PROVE MYSELF… A WORTHY WARRIOR… THEN… I WANT… TO PROVE MYSELF- WORTHY TO HUMANITY. THAT IS… MY ONLY MINDSET… AND WISH NOW.”**

 

Erwin nodded before Hange stopped writing her notes. Both and the Corporal stood and walked a few feet away, discussing something in private together. After a few minutes, the three nodded at each other and turned back to the others, walking back towards them.

 

“Luana, for the crimes you’ve committed during an expedition outside the walls, your punishment shall be decided tomorrow at court with the Premier. We will try our best to prevent a death sentence.” He dipped his head. “However, I’m afraid to say that during the meantime, you will be staying outside Wall Rose with Goliath until Rogue gives birth or when you have proven yourself fully to us and Rogue. Is that clear?” 

 

Letting out a sigh, Luana nodded.  **“YES… COMMANDER.”**

 

“I expect you to be outside of Wall Rose from now. However, you can't be present for Goliath’s interrogation.” 

 

While the Scouts took the Female Titan outside of Wall Rose and decided to begin Goliath's interrogation right away, Rogue, Ansgar, Mehr, Aja, and some of the young Scouts all gathered at the barn, helping the two titan mates to decorate the nest for when Rogue's pup or pups are born. 

 

“She seriously did that?” Connie asked, placing some hay at one of the corners of the nest. 

 

Mikasa nodded. “Ansgar saw it as well. When Erwin asked Luana if she was willing to take any punishment, she answered it and saluted. The same salute the Scouts use.”

 

“How on Earth did she knew that salute anyways?” Jean huffed.

 

Ansgar shrugged.  **“BEATS ME. AS FAR AS… I KNOW, ROGUE AND I… ARE THE ONLY TITANS WHO KNOW IT.”**

 

“Well, it probably doesn't matter.” Sasha waved the subject off, a smile suddenly appearing on her face. “Changing the subject, have you two thought out of a name for the pup?!”

 

Ansgar and Rogue simultaneously let out vocals of surprise, looking at each other. The pup’s name! How could they forget that?! 

 

**“UH, CORRECTION… PUPS.”** Mehr intervened, with the other Scouts looking at her in confusion.  **“WHEN I SAW ROGUE'S BELLY… I KNEW IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE FOR HIM… TO HAVE ONE PUP WITH A BELLY… AND BREASTS THAT BIG. IF… HE HAS THEM TWICE AS BIG AS… AN AVERAGE ONE’S, THAT WOULD MEAN THAT… HE MIGHT HAVE MORE THAN ONE.”**

 

At this statement, everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced up at Rogue and Ansgar, in shock. Rogue quickly panicked, shaking as he brought his hands to his head while Ansgar gave Mehr a pleading look, visibly nervous. 

 

“Well… are they… Twins?” Armin stuttered.

 

**“PROBABLY. WHO KNOWS?”** Mehr shrugged, not paying attention to everyone's expressions. Meanwhile, Aja kept staring at the humans in curiosity, capturing Historia's attention as the blonde turned and smiled at her. 

 

“So… That means that depending on a pregnant titan’s belly and breasts sizes, you can predict how many pups they’ll have?” Armin asked. Mehr nodded in confirmation, glancing at Rogue's belly, not caring about his nervous state.

 

**“FROM WHAT I’VE SEEN BEFORE FROM MY KIND… ROGUE MIGHT BE HAVING TWINS OR… TRIPLETS.”**

 

Rogue could almost feel himself on the edge of fainting, holding Ansgar's shoulder for support as he felt the Armored froze. Triplets?! But they were certain that it would be either one or two pups! How on Earth were they going to have triplets?! Clearing his throat after letting a slight cough escape from his maw, Ansgar spoke.

 

**“W-WE’RE STILL...NOTT SURE ABOUTT THAT. WHAT IF… THEY'RE TWO MALE TWINS…?”** He asked. Rogue nodded, smiling nervously in agreement. It had to be that, right? 

 

However, Mehr crushed that hope as she placed a hand on her chin.  **“THERE'S STILL NO WAY WE CAN DETERMINE THE PUPS’ GENDERS… MAYBE ANSGAR'S RIGHT. MALES… ARE MUCH MORE BIGGER THAN FEMALES, SO IT CAN BE EITHER THAT… OR MORE THAN ONE, IF NOT ALL PUPS ARE MALE.”**

 

Both expecting parents felt a slight surge of relief at that, though they were still worried as they glanced at each other. Ansgar mentally pondered. They would have to talk to Hange later. Maybe she could hopefully determine or predict the number of pups with Mehr’s help. 

 

“Well, twins or more than twins, let’s just hope that we don't get into more trouble or that nothing happens during the labor.” Mikasa commented, turning to the Leaper titan. “Maybe you and Hange can check later on… Mehr, was it?” 

 

Mehr nodded, confirming that the teen had said her name right.  **“PERHAPS WE CAN.”**

 

“Well, she's with the Corporal and Commander Erwin interrogating Goliath right now, so…” Armin grimaced at mentioning the Colossal’s name, before he decided to lighten up the mood. “We can start listing for names- maybe four or eight, just in case of the genders of the twins or triplets of course.” 

 

Everyone nodded in agreement as they paused decorating the nest and gathered- even making themselves comfortable wherever they sat or lay. Just as soon as they did, they started discussing the topic, giving various recommendations and ideas. 

 

“Maybe Greek names or roman-like names?”

 

“Nah, I don't think it’ll fit them… Though Aja is a Greek name and it fits her…”

 

“Connie, we’re talking about Rogue and Ansgar’s pups here.”

 

“I’m just saying!”

 

“Normal, ordinary names?”

 

**“HORSEFACE. NO.”**

 

“What?! Don’t blame me for not being too creative with names, Ansgar!”

 

**“JEAN. SHUT UP. YOU'RE NOT HELPING.”**

 

“Why you-”

 

“ **WELL- OUR KIND USUALLY NAME OUR PUPS AFTER OTHER GREEK, CELTIC, JAPANESE… AND ROMAN… NAMES WITH CERTAIN MEANINGS SO…”**

 

“But since we’re talking about a mixed- breed pups, I’m not sure how it’ll work with them.” 

 

“ **WELL… MY KIND ALSO DID THE SAME AS MEHR’S SO… I DON'T KNOW HOW ROGUE’S KIND WORKS.”**

 

“Maybe we can name some pups after Greek, German, Celtic, or biblical-like names and others after other names Rogue wishes.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

**“ROGUE?”**

 

Said titan was pulled away from his silent pain of the continuous kicks in his belly as he turned to see the others. He was still rubbing his belly, trying to ease the pain as the others stared at him. Mehr, Ansgar, and his little ones came to aid him, aware that he was silent the whole time due to his pain. 

  
  


“Are you okay, Rogue?” Armin instantly placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the continuous kicks on his belly as he took a step back in surprise. The blonde’s eyes widened. “Braxon hicks? What the-”

 

“Braxon- what now?” Connie blinked at the term. The other titans also looked in confusion. Armin blinked, brushing away the subject. 

 

“N-nevermind, Hange might explain when she examines Rogue once more.” The blonde then turned to the fifteen meter expecting behemoth. “So Rogue, what names would you like?”

 

Rogue thought about it for a moment, furrowing his brow as he didn't minded the pain in his abdomen. An idea suddenly came to him. Many years later, when his humans were still alive, Carla and Grisha wanted to conceive a child of their own named Eren, though by human nature and misfortune, Carla was never able to have a biological baby. Grisha had once explained to him that when a woman is born without an uterus, she cannot be able to have offspring unless a uterus transplant surgery was performed. Carla would've been able to do it if she and her husband could afford to it, and they weren't that many compatible or healthy uterus donors they could find. In the end, they just adopted him as their child, though named him Rogue instead of Eren. Rogue could feel that sense of sadness overwhelm him. Even if he was considered as a son to them, the titan couldn't imagine how much Carla and Grisha both suffered to have their own biological child. The titan then came to his decision. He wanted to honor his adoptive parents. 

 

**“O...ONNNNE PUP CANN BEE…. ERRREN.”** The green eyed titan said, a smile forming onto his face. Armin and Mikasa also smiled at him, while the others looked with surprised looks.

 

**“EREN…”** Ansgar mumbled.  **“A MALE ONE… I LIKE THAT NAME…”**

 

Rogue smiled and nodded.  **ATTTT NAAAANE…. CUUUURRLA UND GGRIISAAA ANNNTED A BAIBEEEE NANNED ERRREN UTT… DEYYY COULDNT AAAVE ONNNNE DEIR OWWWWN.”**

 

**“THEY… COULDN'T?”** Ansgar then frowned, confused.

 

“Carla was born without the ability to manage to have a child; even if she had intercourse with Dr. Jaeger, it still wouldn't work.” Mikasa explained. “So she wasn't able to have a child of their own.” 

 

“Well, since the parents look like they agree with the first name, let’s keep going!” Sasha said excitedly. “Alright. What about Herman?” 

 

“Herman?” Jean arched an eyebrow. “What kind of name is that?”

 

“I think… that name means “Soldier” in German.” Historia said, ruffling Aja’s hair softly who giggled. “Maybe it might fit for one of the male pups. Who knows?”

 

**“WELL… WITH A NAME LIKE THAT- MAYBE THE PUP MIGHT BE ONE HECK… OF A SOLDIER.”** Mehr snickered, turning to the parents.  **“WHAT DO YOU THINK?”**

 

Rogue and Ansgar both beamed, nodding simultaneously as the green eyed titan let out a tweet slip from his maw, caressing his own belly as everyone chuckled.

 

“Alright, we have Eren and Herman. Just six more left.” Armin wrote down on a small journal. “Does anyone have another one? This time like a female name?” 

 

The others went silent into deep thought. Rogue dipped his head, trying to figure out a name for probably their female pup. There were so many female names the Scouts recommended him at first when he was one month pregnant. One of them was Rena, which from according to Nanaba, the name’s meaning was joy in a thing the titan recalled as Hebrew. Rogue truly liked that one; he felt as if it would fit for any female pup. Then, there was Agalia. Molbit explained to him that this name had the same meaning as Rena’s, but in Greek. Rogue nodded to himself, a smile creeping through his maw as he confirmed to himself that name and kept thinking. There were so many names the Scouts recommended him and Ansgar; so many that

 

Suddenly, his human's image passed through his head. Rogue felt his heart drop for a moment. He didn't knew what his Carla and his Grisha would think about this. Of course they wanted a child all along when they were alive. Rogue looked down to his belly, feeling his mood drop. Would they be disappointed at him for letting himself mate with the Armored Titan? Rogue knew that if they were alive right now, they would definitely not accept their bond at first, considering it a taboo as most other humans in the city had said the day Ansgar arrived inside Wall Rose and found out about the whole pregnancy thing. But after his last babymoon with him, Rogue cared less about what other people say about their relationship. After Ansgar proved himself in the passing months to him, the Scouts, his little ones, and to most of the townsfolk, he knew that his feelings for the Armored were mutual. Sure, he didn't wanted his parents to feel disappointed, but he had to do what his heart desired. 

 

Coming to a decision, the titan opened his mouth to speak. Even if they were dead, he had to make it up for his humans, no matter what.

 

**“R...REEENA… AAGALIA...UND… CUUURRLA.”**

 

Two hours had passed since Goliath’s interrogation and the teens discussing with the two mates about the pups’ names. Currently, both mates were now alone at the barn, waiting for Hange to arrive to examine Rogue. Rogue sighed as he lay comfortably on his nest, while Ansgar continued to build the nest they needed to have prepared for when the pups arrive. Both titan mates have agreed on five names so far. They just needed three more. 

 

Rogue glanced at Ansgar from the corner of his mind, while he pretended to sleep and continued watch his mate prepare the nest. What Luana had said back at the deviants’ island made the expecting titan question about Ansgar's past. What did Ezekiel do to make him do his mission? Rogue winced at the thought. He knew it had something to do with his family getting killed… But how? 

 

Not wanting to no longer keep the thought to himself, Rogue squirmed a bit as he turned cautiously, a whine almost escaping his lipless maw as he felt a hard, but not gut-wrenching kick in his belly. At the noise, Ansgar stopped what he was doing and turned, humming in question.

 

**“ROGUE?”** Ansgar asked.  **“YOU OKAY?”**

 

Rogue only sighed as he didn't answered his question, but instead sat up a bit with slight difficulty.  **“ANSGAAARR… AAATT HAAPPENNEED… TO YUUR AAANILEE?”**

 

At the question, the Armored went still for a few minutes, glancing at his mate in shock. He then sighed, looking down as he closed his eyes. 

 

**“I’M SORRY… I… NEVER TOLD YOU… ABOUTT THIS…”** Ansgar took a deep breath, sitting down beside Rogue without averting his gaze at him.  **“IT WAS… A LONG TIME AGO… I WAS… JUST A PUP… BACK THEN…”**

 

Rogue wide eyed, feeling his heart sink at the sudden reveal. He was just a pup when it happened? Rogue clenched a fist beside him. No wonder Ansgar said that Ezekiel was the most despicable titan in existence! Not only he killed his kind, but he also killed Ansgar's family when he was just a pup! A pup! Deciding to keep his nerves calmed so it wouldn't affect the pups, the titan took a deep breath, deciding to hear Ansgar's story.

 

((AT THIS POINT IF ANYONE THINKS THAT THIS’LL ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN REDCOASTER’S FIC OR TOKI’S SIN THEN NO.  AS MUCH AS I SEEM TO WRITE THIS IN A 60% SERIOUS TONE IT'S ACTUALLY CRACK.))

  
  


Ansgar sighed, still casting his gaze away from his mate.  **“MY… MOTHER GAVE ME BIRTH… AT THE WRONG TIME… AND PLACE. WHEN… SOME TITAN APPEARED AND… KILLED MY FATHER AND MY… OLDER BROTHER- MY MOM RAN AWAY… WITH ME. SHE- RAISED ME… FED ME… TRAINED ME… FOR ONLY A COUPLE OF YEARS… UNTIL EZZEKIEL… APPEARED. HE - KILLED MY MOM… RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES…”** Ansgar's voice almost broke as the memory passed through his head. “ **I… REMEMBERED HER LAST WORDS… TELLING ME… TO STAY ALIVE… NO MATTER WHAT… AT THAT POINT… I- DIDN'T HAD THE STRENGTH… TO FIGHT AGAINST THAT BEAST BASTARD. SO… I JOINED HIM. IN ORDER TO… STAY ALIVE… AND FULFILL MY MOTHER'S WISH, I OBEYED… EVERY SINGLE ORDER… AND LEARNED ANY BELIEF HE TEACHED ME… ABOUT HUMANS… YOUR KIND… AND OTHER THINGS. FOR YEARS… I WAS BLINDED BY… HATE, PRIDE, AND ANGER… THAT I FORGOT MY TRUE... REASON TO LIVE…”** As he finished, Ansgar brought his knees to his chest, his face buried on his arms. Rogue looked at the titan in sympathy and sadness, hearing a sob crack from the Armored’s chest. He leaned against him, awkwardly wrapping his arm around his shoulders due to his pregnancy size, comforting him. All that destruction and desperation from Ansgar to capture him, all just to accomplish his mother’s wish. But now, here he was, still alive and with a family. 

 

**“ANSGARRRR…”** Rogue said comfortingly, rubbing his arm.  **“YUU- ARRR STILL ALLLIIIVE NOOWWW. YUU AVVVE ANNILLEEE.”** He guided Ansgar's hand to his belly.  **“WEEE- ANNILLEEE. ARRRNIN… NIKAASA… UND SCOUUUTS ANILEE TOO. YUUUUR…. NOOON OUUULD EEE APPY OOORR YUU.”**

 

Ansgar looked up at his mate, a smile slowly forming through his almost tear stained face. 

 

**“HEH…. LOOKS LIKE… MATING SEASON DID SERVED… FOR MORE THAN ONE THING…”** He chuckled. Rogue smiled as he let the Armored rest his head on his shoulder, still feeling his hand rubbing his belly. Silence had suddenly evaded the barn, both titans’ soft breaths being the only sound present in it. 

 

**“ROGUE?”** Ansgar erupted the silence as Rogue looked down at him.  **“I’VE… BEEN THINKING… OF A MALE NAME. I… WANTED TO HONOR MY FATHER- FOR PROTECTING ME… AND MY MOM… EVEN IF I… COULDN'T MEET HIM. HIS NAME… WAS REINER.”**

 

Rogue let out a soft rumble, smiling at Ansgar as he nodded, letting himself drift to sleep as Ansgar smiled back at him, setting the two of them down softly for a well deserved nap. 

 

Reiner. Another suitable name for one of the probably male pups. 

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S CHAPTER 1 FOLKS!


End file.
